The Last Trip
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Él, un joven que desde que todo comenzó ha sufrido en innumerables ocasiones, volviendose frío y calculador, con el único instinto de "sobrevivir", ella una chica que vivió lo más alejada de aquel mundo en el que se encuentran, teniendo un único sueño en su mente, reencontrarse con su padre. Por ciertas circuntancias se veran unidos en un viaje sin retorno en busca de la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama, yo sólo escribo esto por bocio y para su entretenimiento.**

 **Aclaro que en este fic es un mundo alternativo, no habra saiyajines, poderes, extraterrestres o cualquier cosa mágica que aparezca en db, todos serán humanos, y las personalidades de algunos personajes no será la misma que tienen, debido a las diversas situaciones que han enfrentado.**

 **Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, tal vez este no sea el sitio correcto para ti, pero puedes darle una oportunidad, tal vez te guste**

* * *

10 años, 10 años desde que el mundo ha dejado de existir como era antes. Aquel mundo en el que corrías por la prisas de llegar tarde a lo que sería tu primer día de trabajo y complacer al idiota de tu jefe, o para reencontrarte después de un largo tiempo con aquella persona a la que tanto quisiste y así fundirse en un abrazo pasional. El mundo en el que las personas se reunían para convivir, reír, platicar de viejas historias, de novios, de cosas que ahora no tienen ningún sentido.

Ahora cada vez que las personas corren, lo hacen para salvar sus vidas, te reúnes para protegerte, pero como todo animal, ante las crisis estos terminaran destrozándose unos a otros, se comen entre ellos sin alguna especie de remordimiento, sólo por el hecho de querer sobrevivir un par de días más en este agonizante mundo.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos vivido, un grupo de personas dispersas por todo el globo, empeñadas en vivir de la manera más normal posible, han logrado adaptar pequeños espacios entre las ciudades volviéndolos seguros, seguros de aquellos que desean saquear lo poco que nos queda, de aquellos que sólo tienen un interés personal, pero sobre todo, de aquellos que rondan por el mundo sin rumbo ni dirección, aquellos que iniciaron este infierno.

Pese a que la sociedad como tal ha sido destruida, aún tenemos líderes corruptos, que se aprovechan de la ingenuidad y temor de las personas, alimentándose los mejor posible para al final dejarnos únicamente sobras. Aquellas valiosísimas y asquerosas sobras que nos mantienen con vida. En las calles ya no existe el ruido metropolitano al que estábamos acostumbrado a escuchar diariamente, únicamente silencio, un silencio perturbador, después de la tormenta viene la calma, eso era antes, ahora todo es al revés, no sabes cuando podría ser tu último día como un ser vivo, no sabes cuando se acabara esta farsa de seguridad y comenzará nuevamente el caos.

Mi nombre, es Videl, tengo 17 años, y hoy será mi primer día como recolectora oficial. Bueno ¿Qué es un recolector? Un recolector es aquel que sale del refugio en busca de provisiones, en pocos palabras. A pesar de ya haber estado en el exterior, nunca lo había hecho a pie, siempre iba en vehículos y me mantenía vigilante de cualquier peligro que se acercase, pero jamás me ha tocado verlos de cerca. Aunque debo de admitir que es bastante reconfortante estar afuera, el aire es puro, aire fresco, llenas tus pulmones hasta mas no caber, no como el de la zona segura, las calles están impregnadas de ese olor a drenaje, a ratas, esas asquerosa ratas que se pasean por tus pies sin importarles la presencia de humanos, las personas no se bañan, bueno no nos bañamos me incluyo, ya que el agua escasea por temporadas y es mejor conservarla, y por último el olor más horrible de todos, ese olor que nos trae recuerdos de las personas a las que alguna vez conocimos, a las personas que quisimos, a muerte.

— Parece que llegamos — Dijo un hombre alto, gordo y con una barba esponjada, su voz es gruesa, ronca y muy mal hablado — Bien ya saben que hacer, dispersen en 3 grupos de 3 y traigan lo que haga falta en la ciudad, no traigan nada más que lo necesario, y no hace falta que les diga que mantengan los putos ojos y oídos abiertos.

— " Este hombre se ve imponente, dudó que pueda correr a gran velocidad"

— Videl, siendo este es tu primer día como recolectora, te toca en mi grupo, ¿Bien? Ya sabes que hacer Tora, sí hay peligro llamas, pero esta vez avisa por la puta radio, no quiero que grites como la última vez. ¡En marcha!

Todos tomamos un arma, yo como soy principiante he tomado una Taurus PT22, impresionados ¿no? ¿Quién dijo que no sabía de armas? Calibre 22 Lr, capacidad 8 balas. Es pequeña a comparación de los los fusiles y escopetas que llevan la mayoría, pero ellos ya deben de tener práctica, eso creo. Cada grupo partió en una diferente dirección para adentrarse en la urbe, o lo que queda de ella, nosotros nos dirigimos a un pequeño local comercial, vamos en busca de alimentos para toda la comunidad. El lugar esta hecho un desastre, pereciera que hubo una estampida de animales que destrozan todo a su paso, aún así en este sitio en el que la luz apenas logra iluminar, dando un tenue tono sombrío, se ha mantenido en pie.

— Aún pienso que es mala idea que una chica sea recolectora — Dijo casi susurrando el otro miembro de mi grupo, un chico a penas más grande que yo, castaño y no muy corpulento, más bien flacucho — No es por ofender ni nada, pero a las chicas les va mejor en los trabajos de cocina o enfermería.

— Videl es una chica fuerte y muy dedicada — Dijo el líder mientras escupía al suelo — Según en el grupo de Sam, Videl ha estado dos años como vigilante y hacia muy bien su trabajo.

— Y si es buena vigilante ¿Por qué no la puso en el lugar del inútil de Tora?

— Ella quería ser recolectora, así que quise darle la oportunidad.

— Las mujeres no son muy fuerte ¿Qué tal si hay peligro y nos retrasa?

— ¿¡Qué tal si cierras tu puto hocico y te dedicas a tu trabajo!? — Le contestó fuerte, a lo que mi compañero simplemente se calló.

Nos mantuvimos cerca, buscando en el interior cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad, pero parece que este lugar esta vacío, es normal eso, ante los constantes saqueos que se dieron desde que comenzó todo, no me sorprende que los locales estén casi vacíos en su totalidad. Todo transcurría de la manera más normal, o es pienso, la verdad como es mi primer día, no se lo que es rutinario para este grupo de hombres. Pero tal parece que hoy veré de cerca a aquello que atemoriza tanto a las personas. Un pequeño ruido se hizo presente, pareciera como si algo cayera, no creó que una rata pidiera hace algo así, y un animal más grande habría hecho más ruido. Podría tratarse de una situación de peligro, quien diría que este día podría encarar a la muerte.

Nuestro jefe, rápidamente no dio la orden de agacharnos, y lentamente nos acercamos a su espalda.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Dijo lo más bajo posible para evitar ser detectados — Bien, mantengan se detrás de mi y abran bien los ojos, en especial tu Videl, no quiero que vayas a morir en tu primer día.

Nos movimos lentamente al lugar donde se originó aquel ruido, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tal vez por la adrenalina o por el miedo, unas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en mi frente debido a los nervios y mi quijada comenzaba a temblar al igual que tiemblan las cuerdas de una guitarra al tocarlas, es seguro, tengo miedo, no sabía que era lo que pasaría o lo que saldría, podría saltar sobre nosotros y acabar nos en un instante, entre más nos acercábamos la luz disminuía y el miedo aumentaba, podíamos escuchar claramente nuestras respiraciones jadeantes de pánico, es el momento de la verdad.

Todo fue rápido, levantamos nuestras armas apuntando a un hombre que salía de entre una de las esquinas del interior del edificio, con su escopeta y su mirada puesta en nuestro líder, la distancia entre nosotros y aquel sujeto era penas de nos más de dos metros. Hubo silencio, la tención se apoderó de mi, no creí ver a un hombre en las afueras y sobretodo sólo, o eso parece.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Rompió el silencio nuestro jefe — No es seguro que andes sólo en un lugar como este.

— Lo mismo te pregunto — Respondió aquel hombre, más bien es un joven adulto, de cabello y ojos negros, con un peinado muy peculiar, se ve seguro, no parece titubear ante el peligro.

— Buscamos provisiones, no queremos problemas.

— Pues es una lástima, las provisiones son escasas en estos tiempo y, es mas... yo llegue primero — Se ve seguro, aún no quita su mirada de nuestro líder.

— Muchacho, se sensato, no te conviene pelear, nosotros somos más.

— ¡Entonces veamos quien jode más rápido! — Dijo tirando de la corredera de su escopeta, acto que fue seguido por el jefe.

Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, este hombre esta dispuesto a todo, se ve en su mirada, esta llena de determinación, determinado a matar a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino. El tiempo y mi corazón pareciera que se habían detenido, ¿Éste sería el día en que moriría? Pero de pronto su mirada se desvío, paso por mi compañero y luego se dirigió a mí, pude verlo directamente a los ojos, esa seriedad, ese misterio, esa determinación por sobrevivir, pero algo de repente cambio en él, se suavizó, o es parece, comenzó rápidamente a escanear el lugar, cada esquina, cada rincón, ¿Planeara algo? ¿O se habrá dado cuenta de que en este lugar no queda nada por lo que luchar?

Por suerte parece que no es un asesino, recogió sus brazos jalando su arma hacia su pecho, al fin mi corazón se tranquilizó, parece que aún no moriré, nosotros de igual manera bajamos nuestras armas, parece que la situación se calmó, pero no supe en que momento todo había cambiado.

Al estar apuntando con su arma hacia arriba, disparó, acertando en lo que parece ser eran los aspersores anti incendios, provocando que estos se enciendan, no supimos como reaccionar, aquel estruendoso ruido se hizo escuchar en toda la edificación, fue un auto reflejo el que hizo que nos agacharamos, en ese momento aprovechó para salir corriendo, cubierto por el agua y sin que nadie le apuntara, se fue por la parte de atrás. Empapada me acerque a mis compañeros, aún me sorprende que este sitio aun tenga agua.

— ¿¡Quién carajo es ese cabrón!? — Dijo el hombre robusto y con barba mientras se quitaba el agua de su cara.

— No se, pero no dejaré que escape —Dijo el chico castaño, para luego salir tras aquel hombre de cabello negro.

— ¡Espera...! — Dijo sin poder detenerlo — ¡Diablos! Ese muchacho nunca escucha lo que le digo.

— Voy tras él — Dije sin pensar, pero fui detenida por una voz masculina muy gruesa.

— ¡No!, ve afuera en un momento te alcanzo — Rápidamente obedecí a lo que dijo pero luego escuche como tomó su radio y llamó a los demás integrantes del grupo — Tenemos problemas, hay un sujeto armado, es peligroso y puede que no este sólo — Eso fue lo último que llegue a escuchar.

Una vez que estuve afuera di media vuelta para divisar el interior del edificio, pero mi jefe no tenía intensiones de salir, de hecho fue tras aquel hombre, ahora si estoy sola. Puedo esperar a que lleguen los demás o puedo ir a ayudar a mis compañeros, en ese momento escuche un ruido a un lado del edificio, claramente se escuchó como si abrieran de golpe un puerta, tomé mi arma y me puse a cubierto en las esquina del edificio. No debo de titubear, podría tratarse de aquel hombre, podía escuchar unos pies corriendo a prisa, acercándose, es ahora.

* * *

Este hombre se encontraba corriendo por el interior del edificio, esquivaba cualquier obstáculo con facilidad, a pesar de la poca iluminación en el lugar, lograba ver cada detalle de este laberinto. Hasta que al fin logró encontrar una salida de emergencia, con su mano, se limpio el agua de la cara y trató de abrir la puerta girando únicamente la manija, pero las cosas no fueron así de fáciles, empujó con su cuerpo una y otra vez la puerta, pero esta no cedía, es un hecho esta cerrada con llave.

— Maldición — Determinado en abrirla se hecho hacia atrás, listo para correr y lanzar una patada, fue embestido por aquel muchacho castaño, proyectándose contra una pila de cajas de cartón vacías.

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamó feliz mientras soltaba una risa creyendo haber ganado tan fácilmente, pero este hombre parece que no caería sin pelear. Como el castaño se encontraba encima de él, lo tomó de los brazos y con su pierna lo impulso del abdomen hacia atrás, haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Ambos se pusieron de pie dispuesto a pelear, el chico de cabello castaño se veía que tomaría la iniciativa, parecía emocionado, en cambio el joven de cabellos negro se veía serio, tranquilo. Como era de esperarse el más inexperto se comenzó el ataque, lanzó un golpe a la cara del pelinegro, pero este en un suave movimiento hacia atrás esquivo aquel golpe, pero eso no fue todo, viendo que la guardia del chico estaba baja, lanzó un golpe que acertó en el rostro del castaño, el golpe lo envió al suelo, sin tiempo que perder se puso de pie y volvió a tratar de golpearlo, pero esta vez el hombre pelinegro sujetó de la muñeca a su adversario y con el impulso que llevaba simplemente te lo arrojó contra la pared. Al verse en una situación en la que no podría ganar, el chico de cabello castaño sacó una navaja con la que atacó al pelinegro, dando pasos hacia atrás, evadía cada golpe que le lanzaba, pero esto sólo le quitaba tiempo, así que viendo su oportunidad tomó al castaño del antebrazo y comenzaron a forcejear por ver quien se quedaría con aquella arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos se empujaban y azotaban contra las paredes de aquel diminuto espacio, el pelinegro se veía contra la pared y su oponente empujaba cada vez más, la navaja apuntaba peligrosamente a su cuello, así que en un movimiento rápido se quitó del camino de aquella arma dejando que esta se clave en la pared, viendo como el castaño se pegaba al muro, dio un golpe con su puño al rostro del chico de cabello castaño, haciendo que esta se voltee y suelte su utensilio, aquel hombre que llevaba la ventaja en el combate rápidamente tomó la navaja y en un veloz ataque, cortó a un costado la pierna del muchacho castaño. Cayendo por aquel corte y el dolor que este le provocó, dio un grito, y sin más poder hacer trató de alejarse, arrastrándose ya que era la única manera en la que podría. Aquel hombre al ver que había ganado, ignoró a su anterior oponente que yacía en el suelo sin poder defenderse, así que dio media vuelta y tiro aquella puerta que le impedía salir generando un fuerte sonido, salió rápidamente hacia un callejón, miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo seguía comenzó a correr a la calle pero a pocos centímetros de salir, se vio obstaculizado.

* * *

Es ahora, salí de mi escondite, apuntando con mi arma a la persona que se acercaba. Es él, aquel hombre que vimos hace rato. Le estoy apuntando y él sólo me ve, se ve agitado, tal vez ataque, tal vez piense en huir de nuevo, no estoy segura de eso, pero al ver su mirada puedo ver que no es peligroso, o eso creó.

* * *

 **Aqui acaba el primer capítulo, esperó les hayas ggustado como a mi al escribirlo, bueno quiero dar agradecimientos a LDGV, ya que gracias a sus fics y recomendaciones he mejorado mi manera de redactar y a ferunando, ya que el fue el primer que me recibió y apoyó en este mundo. Para aquellos que quieran seguir esta historia, esta publicando semanalmente aunque puede que me retrase por algún imprevisto, aún así estén pendientes y gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve pequeños imprevistos el fin de semana, esperó disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Aclaro que ni dragón ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo hago esto por ocio.**

* * *

 **La guarida de los lobos**

Mi corazón se detuvo, mi cuerpo temblaba y él me miraba con sus ojos azabaches, sin importar que su vida se vea amenazada, de que yo le estuviera apuntando con una arma, no mostraba ningún signo de temor, ¿Acaso no tiene miedo?, o no le importa el hecho de poder perder la vida, aunque debo confesar que en todos estos años jamás le disparado a un otro ser humano, ¿Sería hoy el día que lo haría? ¿Tendría que dispararle a aquel hombre? Lo siguiente no lo vi venir, me ignoró, por completo, él sólo siguió su camino como si yo no estuviera, así, como si nada hubiera pasado, este sujeto si que es extraño y yo no dejaría que se escape.

— ¡Alto ahí! — Le dije, pero tal parece que se hace el sordo — ¡Alto o disparo! — Dije mientras le apuntaba, ahora si, se detuvo en seco, y girando únicamente su cabeza me veía por encima de su hombro, yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Luego de que se detuviera, mis demás compañeros comenzaron a llegar, salieron de todos lados, de cada esquina que había, ahora lo teníamos rodeado no tendría a donde escapar, pero, al igual que hace unos momentos, dio un vistazo rápido a cada uno de los integrantes, examinándolos cuidadosamente, veía cada vehículo desecho en las calles, cada pila de escombros, cada uno de los edificios hechos trizas por el pasar de los años, ¿Acaso podrá intentar escapar? ¿Sera posible lograr algo así? O... ¿Tendrá otra cosa en mente? Es ahora el momento de la verdad, sabré si en realidad es un bandido, un asesino o sólo es un simple hombre con el que nos topamos.

— ¡Tira tus armas! — Gritó uno de los integrantes del grupo, todos de inmediato prepararon sus armas para responder en caso de alguna hostilidad por su parte — ¡Tira tus malditas armas! — Reiteró, no le daría otra oportunidad, si él no obedece posiblemente este sea su último día con vida. Pero nuevamente me sorprendió, tal parece que examina cada posibilidad que tiene y su probabilidad de éxito, inesperadamente dejó caer su arma y levantó los brazos, se estaba rindiendo, otro de los miembros de nuestro grupo, Hanck, creó que así se llama o le apodan, de hecho aquí ya casi nadie lo llaman por su nombre, todos tienen sobrenombre, sólo yo no me ganado alguno, en fin, Hanck se acercó y esposó a este hombre misterioso.

— No intentes nada o te ira muy mal — Decía mi compañero que lo había esposado, ahora me siento más tranquila, pero aún me inquieta saber quien es, y que hace sólo.

— ¡Registra lo! Ve si no tiene algún arma oculta entre sus ropas — Ordenó uno de mis compañeros, a lo que Hanck comenzó a sentir y buscar cualquier cosa que llevará con sigo que fuese peligrosa, y como era de esperarse, llevaba una segunda pistola con sigo, una Colt, la llevaba oculta en la parte trasera del pantalón.

— Parece que no trae nada más — Respondió al mostrarle el arma.

—Bien, regresemos a los autos y largemonos de este lugar — Ordenó aquel que era conocido por el nombre de "Siete", es curioso, creo que había estado siete días perdido en el bosque o algo así.

— No... Aún falta nuestro líder — Que era llamado "Bull" — y nuestro compañero.

— ¿¡Qué están esperando!? — Dijo a mis espaldas aquel hombre robusto y corpulento conocido como "Bull", di media vuelta y efectivamente era él, traía apoyado en uno de sus hombros al joven que nos acompañaba, pero tal parece que este esta herido, veo que una de sus piernas y de su boca sale sangre — ¿Una última ronda de tragos? ¡VAMONOS!

— Hijo de... — Decía enojado nuestro compañero herido mientras dejaba su apoyo y se abalanzaba sobre aquel hombre que, creo fue quien lo dejó así, pero su intento fue en vano, la pierna no le respondía como debería y no pudo mantener el equilibrio por lo que cayó al suelo.

— ¡Levantate inútil! La única vez que peleas y mira como te dejó — Decía Bull mientras volvía a levantar al chico.

— Me tomó desprevenido, si no le hubiera dado una...

— Si claro — Le dijo nuestro jefe, mientras que el hombre desconocido hizo una ligera mueca — ¿Y este pendejo?

— Es el hombre que al que se refería usted y... — Decía "Siete".

— ¡Eso ya lo se! ¿Cómo fue que lo agarraron? Eso es lo que quiero saber.

— A... De hecho fue Videl, ella lo detuvo y nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

— Ya veo, muy bien hecho, y ¿Ha hablado?

— De hecho, apenas lo agarramos, no le hemos preguntado nada — Respondió Hanck que tenía sujeto al pelinegro misterioso que ahora parece que vendría con nosotros al pueblo.

— Bien, ya saben el protocolo, vámonos que en unos momentos este lugar se llenará de esas cosas — Dicho esto todos reunimos y tomamos nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a los vehículos en los que nos transportamos. Ahora habíamos recolectado un par de medicinas y latas de alimentos en conserva, no fue un día muy productivo, pero hay veces que va peor, además ahora nos acompaña un individuo peligroso, eso creo. No tardamos nada en llegar a las camionetas, todos comenzaron a cargar los vehículos y posteriormente a subirse — ¿Viste algo Tora?

— No, todo estuvo tranquilo — Respondió Tora desde la batea de la camioneta.

— Bien, contacta a "La guarida", avisa que tenemos un herido y un prisionero — Ahora ya estábamos todos listo, partimos a "La guarida", así se llama el lugar en donde vivimos, viajamos en dos camionetas y una moto que va al frente dirigiendo, usamos camionetas por la facilidad de poder abordarlas y los caminos no son como antes, ya todos esta invadidos por la naturaleza, no es fácil transitarlos. En la camioneta en la que viajo va Bull, Tora, "Siete", alguien conocido como "El Don Juan", aunque no es lo creen, de hecho lo llaman así por que siempre lo rechazan, el hombre que conocimos hace unos momentos y por supuesto, yo. Tora y "Siete" van en la cabina, mientras que el resto viajamos en la batea, vigilando no sólo al individuo que nos acompaña, también estamos pendiente de cualquier amenaza en el exterior — ¡Tu! ¿Como te llamas? — Este hombre desconocido, sabía que se referían a él, pero no respondió, tenía la mirada puesta el piso.

— Jefe,encontré un par de cigarrillos — Dijo el otro acompañante mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra unos cuantos cigarros, se los paso a Bull, que tenía un encendedor entre sus cosas, me sorprende que aún funcione, colocó uno de los tubitos en su boca y lo encendió para poder disfrutarlo, pero no es una persona muy agradecida.

— Están rancios — Decía mientras exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones, luego reinició sus preguntas al joven esposado — Mira, me importa un bledo quien seas y lo que te pase, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué no nos mataste? Se que tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué? — Nuestro líder tenía razón, pudo haber acabado con nuestro compañero, incluso conmigo pero no lo hizo. El joven de cabellos azabaches dio un pequeño vistazo a Bull y luego a mi, nuevamente posó sus ojos en el piso.

— No tiene ningún sentido... — Respondió — El matar a otras personas, no obtendría nada con ello... — Decía mientras pensaba o recordaba, se que piensa en algo, y es muy cierto lo que dice, no hay sentido en matarnos entre nosotros — No soy un asesino si eso es lo quieres saber.

— Tienes razón — Dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el humo del cigarro — Haré como que te creeré, dime ¿De dónde vienés?

— De ningún lado — Respondió, eso es extraño, él es extraño.

— Bien... Última pregunta, la más importante, sí yo te soltara ¿Tratarías de escapar? — Preguntó nuestro líder, no pienso que esa pregunta sea la más importante, yo hubiera preguntado si se encontraba sólo o algo así, pero Bull deberá tener su razones, el hombre sólo negó con la cabeza — Esta bien — El resto del viaje continuó sin preguntas, sólo escuchaba una plática entre Bull y El Don Juan, sobre sus múltiples intentos de conquistar a una mujer, todos fallidos, pero de vez en cuando lograba notar que aquel hombre dirigía su mirada a, pues a mi, no se que es lo que este pensando, pero esperó no sea algo malo. Después de una media hora de viaje y con el Sol apunto de ocultarse logramos llegar a nuestro destino, una puerta grande metálica, custodiada día y noche por hombre bien armados, ellos dieron una señal y con esto abrieron la puerta permitiéndonos el paso, una ve que entramos la cerraron y aseguraron. Ahora que estamos a dentro solo dar un informe, nada tardado, sólo tomara un par de minutos, siempre llevamos una bitácora de quien o que entra y sale del lugar.

* * *

Este lugar es nuestro hogar, aquí vivimos, tal vez no sea la novena maravilla del mundo, pero es seguro, por el momento. Es un espacio adaptado de una ciudad, una de las pocas zonas seguras que quedan en pie, anteriormente esta despoblado, pero conforme paso el tiempo lo adaptamos, formamos un perímetro seguro, construimos murallas y tratamos de crear una sociedad estable, aunque aún tiene sus fallas. Tenemos guardias cuidado cada entrada, cada muralla, vigilantes, son como policías, se encargan de mantener el orden, aunque también hay otro tipo de trabajadores, como yo, recolectores, existen cazadores, ellos salen en busca de animales y a diferencia de un recolector estos pueden pasar varios días fuera del refugio, también otros que hacen tareas menos riesgosas como los cocineros y enfermeros, y uno que otro que dedica su tiempo libre a actividades que antes consideraríamos ilícitas, pero hoy en día eso no nos importa. Los niños menores de 12 años estudian y juegan en las calles, ya que al cumplir los 13 años es considerado útil para la sociedad y de inmediato comienza a realizar labores en beneficio de todos, los perros pasean, las personas también lo hacen en sus tiempos libres, pero ¿A donde? ¿Dar una vuelta por el interior? Caminar por un parque en el que los árboles no tienen ninguna hoja y la hierba invade cada espacio, la verdad es que a veces es mejor estar afuera, dentro es como una prisión. Los edificios totalmente descuidados, el moho invade cada pared existente, los cristales están cuarteados, otros rotos y unos simplemente ya no estan, cada pared y cada ventana esta asegurada con tablones, algunos ya estaban antes de que llegáramos, las habitaciones son compartidas, yo comparto con una amiga que conocí hace mucho, se llama Erasa y trabaja de enfermera. Algo que en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo, es en que la mejor distracción de este horrible mundo es el hablar de como hubieran sido nuestras vidas si nada de esto hubiese pasado, ir a la universidad, viajar y recorrer el mundo, conocer a alguien que se convierta en algo más que un amigo, formar una familia, esa clase de sueños que ahora son eso, únicamente sueños.

* * *

Han terminado de hacer el informe, hemos salido 10 a un recolección rutinaria en una de las ciudades cercanas, y regresamos 11, rara vez esto pasa, por lo general en las bitácoras se informa que llegan menos de los que salen, ya sea por una emboscada de bandidos o por los otros. Traemos 4 de latas en conserva, 2 de atún o algún otro pescado, 3 baterías entre doble y triple A, unas aspirinas, 150 gramos de moras, 2 conejos y una paloma, también como recolector nos encargamos de colocar y revisar trampas para animales pequeños, la verdad es que realizamos varias funciones, esperó que a los demás grupos les haya ido mejor que a nosotros, pero parece que un par de cazadores lograron atrapar un ciervo, esto si que levanta los ánimos, aun que no todo son buenas noticias, en uno de los informes se contó con una baja, es una de las partes más difíciles de este mundo, aunque todos sabemos que en cualquier momento podríamos dejarlo.

— Parece que es un viajero — Escuche que decía uno de los guardias, estaban hablando de aquel nuevo individuo, nunca en vida oí de que alguien se dedique a viajar — No se ve que sea peligroso, pero aún así lo tendremos bajo vigilancia.

— Entonces lo llevaremos a la prisión — Decías Bull, mientras que el pelinegro aún seguía en la batea de la camioneta — Si no causa problemas, pienso que sería mejor que dejemos que se vaya.

— Yo lo llevaré — Dije sin pensar, tal vez fue un impulso, o quizá sea por que quiero saber más de él, si que es alguien misterioso.

— No Videl — Contestó mi jefe — Yo me encargaré de él — En ese momento me acerqué , no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

— Vamos, no me pasara nada — Hable en voz baja, no quería que él nos escuchara — Estoy segura de que no intentará algo.

— No, aún sigue siendo un desconocido, y no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

— Usted lo dijo, si él hubiese querido ya me hubiera matado, pero no lo hizo, estaré bien.

— No lo se, ¿Estas segura? — Únicamente asentí con la cabeza — Esta bien, estaré cerca de ti por cualquier cosa, ten la llaves de las esposas — Dicho esto puso las llaves en mi mano — No se las quites hasta que este dentro de una celda, después ve por un enfermero para que lo vea, no vaya a ser que traiga una sorpresita — Di media vuelta y me dirigí con el sujeto pelinegro.

— Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación — No hubo ninguna oposición por su parte, se levantó y bajo del vehículo, comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, la gente nos veía, bueno lo veían con una mirada de desconfianza, aunque es normal, todos se preocupan por si mismos — ¿Tienes un nombre no? ¿Cómo te llamas? — Trataba de iniciar una conversación, aún no sabíamos ni su nombre, pero él no mostró interés alguno en hablar, solamente me seguía a donde yo lo guiará, no se si sea malo, grosero, irrespetuoso, pues cuando alguien te pregunta algo es costumbre que le respondas, que importa. Después de caminar llegamos a la prisión, que no es más que un consultorio que modificamos, pusimos rejas metálicas en las puertas, no es muy concurrido, los únicos delitos que son castigados son robo y asesinato, además de uno que otro que pueda alterar el orden de la sociedad — Aquí es donde te quedarás — Dije mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su celda, simplemente entró y esperó a que le quitara las esposas, se que no intentará nada, tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo, además hay un guardia vigilando, cerramos la reja con llave y me dirigí al hospital, bueno la clínica, ni siquiera clínica, es una clínica veterinaria que adaptamos para poder atender a cualquiera que lo necesite. Entre al lugar y como ya me conocen pies solamente me dieron un cordial saludo creyendo que sólo iba de visita, me acerqué con la encargada del lugar y le dije mis motivos de porque estaba ahí — Buenas tardes, necesitó que me acompañe un enfermero o enfermera a la prisión, es para unos chequeos rutinarios.

— ¿A la prisión? Creó que ahora no tengo a nadie disponible, si esperas unos minutos tal vez se desocupe alguien — Contestó la señora que atendía en recepción.

— ¿Qué tal Erasa? Ya esta por acabar su turno y a la persona que le toca revisión no es peligrosa, sólo estará un par de días ahí — Le dije explique, ya que debe haber pensado de que se trate de algún hombre que sea agresivo.

— Mmm... Esta bien, confiare en tí, si dices que no corre ningún peligro la enviaré en cuanto acabe.

— No se preocupe, la esperaré aquí — Tome lugar en uno de los asientos para esperar a que terminara mi amiga de trabajar. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando vi que mi compañera rubia había acabado su turno y venía directo a mi.

— ¡Videl! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de recolectora?

— Pues bien, no salí herida.

— Jajaja... Es extraño que quieras ser recolectora,es un trabajo muy peligroso — Comenzamos a hablar y de no ser por la mujer que estaba ahí no me hubiera acordado de mis verdaderos motivos.

— Videl, Decías que necesitaban a una enfermera en la prisión ¿No? — Interrumpió la recepcionista.

— Es cierto, Erasa ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— Seguro — Salimos del hospital adaptado de una clínica veterinaria, y nos dirigimos a la prisión, no llevábamos prisa, por lo que entablamos conversación rápida.

— Te decía que es sólo va a ser una revisión de rutina, no te preocupes no es agresivo, no será necesario tener un guardia presente — Decía para darle algo de tranquilidad, la verdad esta sería la primera vez que le toque revisar a un preso.

— Hace unos momentos entró uno de tus compañeros al hospital con la pierna herida, ¿Acaso fue él quien lo dejó así?

— Eem... Si, pero no te preocupes sólo fue... — Pero en ese momento me Interrumpió.

— ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Musculoso? — Lanzó unas preguntas que no bien al caso, estamos hablando de alguien que esta bajo custodia, y si no esta mal, pero eso no importa. No puede ni quería contestar esas preguntas, sería mejor tratar de cambiar el tema.

— Ya lo verás, lo que me sorprende es que se trate de un viajero, parece que se trata de alguien que vive en el exterior me parece algo increíble.

— ¿Piensas que tal vez él te pueda ayudar?

— No lo se, tal vez... — Al fin logramos llegar a nuestro destino, entramos son ningún problema, explicamos cuales eran los motivos de nuestra visita y simplemente nos dejaron pasar, un guardia nos acompañaba, pero preferimos decirle que nos dejara solas, aún así se mantuvo a cierta distancia para ayudarnos en caso de que algo malo ocurriera. Entró primero Erasa y yo seguí detrás de ella, rápido comenzó a hablarle diciendo que es lo que haría, no esperó que él le responda.

— Mi nombre es Erasa y voy a hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas y análisis — Se acercó y comenzó a observarlo, escribía en una libreta sus características, como su color de ojos y cabello, su fisionomía, estatura, peso aproximado y alguna marca en particular — Disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

— No ha dicho su nombre, parece que no quiere... — Pero en ese momento, bueno no me esperaba lo que hizo.

— Gohan, mi nombre es Gohan, doctora — Habló, al fin se su nombre, pero eso me hace sentir mal, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando le pregunté?

— Bien Gohan, necesitó que te quites tu camisa — Sin ninguna objeción comenzó a desabotonar su camisa color verde, dejando su torso desnudo, Erasa se sonrojo, y debo de admitir que tal escena es algo... Bueno ustedes entienden, también estaba un poco sonrojada. Podíamos apreciar que en su cuerpo había cicatrices, un par de ellas en su pecho y brazos, pero su espalda, sin que estaba llena de ellas. Erasa volteó a verme, con su típica mirada y su sonrisa pícara, sabía lo que insinuaba, la conozco desde hace mucho y se perfectamente que trata de ponerme incómoda, pero no caeré en su juego — Primero tomaré una muestra de sangre para después analizarla y ver que todo este bien.

— Si claro, usted es la doctora — Respondió, ¿Por qué si habla con ella? Extendió su brazo y tomó una jeringa con la que le extrajo un poco de sangre. Sigio haciendo su trabajo indicándole lo que haría, y él le contestaba, incluso llegó a soltar una leve risa, es muy extraño, primero es un completo desconocido que no le importa estar como un prisionero, y ahora habla plácidamente con una enfermera. Al fin término, Erasa habia concluido con su trabajo, y estábamos listas para partir a nuestro apartamento.

— Muchas gracias... Joven Gohan, mañana tendré listo sus análisis y si todo sale bien, no será necesario que permanezca en este lugar — Dijo Erasa mientras yo la esperaba en la entrada.

Esta bien doc. Estaré esperándola aquí — ¿Enserio? ¿Ahora esta bromeando?

— Bien, que pase buenas noches — Decía muy cómoda mi amiga, parece que ya se ganó su confianza.

— Igualmente doc.

— No soy doctora, sólo soy una enfermera — Al fin, ya podríamos irnos, pero Erasa como le gusta platicar, dio un leve vistazo al hombre que se encontraba encerrado — Por cierto, bienvenido a la guarida de los lobos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, primero quedó dar agradecimientos a LDGV, peppa, Gohan098 y ferunando por sus reviews. El siguiente capítulo estará listo dentro de 7 días, así que por favor tengan paciencia y esperó esta historia sea de su agrado, segundo dejen sus reviews para que ustedes pueden alterar la historia, me explicó diganme que es lo que les gustaría que pasará y posiblemente lo tome en cuenta, esto es sólo un experimento, y por último quisiera que escriban un trasfondo de un personaje OC, pueden dejarlo como reviews o como un mensaje, si les interesa, no es necesario que sea pronto, la historia acaba de comenzar por lo que aún no tienen idea, eso creo, de que trata o a que me refiero, asi que aun hay muchio tiempo para hacerlo, el más original lo meteré en un par de capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos.**

 **Saludos de GV Mapache!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza al actualizar la historia, esperó les agrade el capítulo, y aquellos que quieren saber sobre la trama, no se desesperan, ya casi llegamos a esa parte.**

 **DB y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto por ocio.**

* * *

 **Alphas y** **Omegas**

Salimos de la prisión, fuimos a dejar el equipo y las muestras al hospital, después nos dirigimos a nuestro pequeño apartamento invadido por la humedad, es demasiado pequeño, sólo cuenta con una habitación, una pequeña sala, la cocina y un baño que no sirve, nos falta todas los servicios que antes cualquier persona podía disfrutar de manera gratuita, ahora estos son unos lujos, apenas contamos con una mesa un par de sillas, un colchón sin cama y un sofá, esta noche me toca usar el sofá, y nuestra pocas ropas se encuentran metidas en unas cajas, pero bueno, aquí eso no importa, no importa sí tienes la mejor marca de zapatos, o que tu camisa o blusa convine con tu pantalón, nadie se fija en eso, yo por ejemplo, normalmente uso pantalones tipo khakis multibolsillo, junto a un camiseta con o sin mangas, da igual y encima llevó un chaleco negro, los colores son lo de menos, todos están gastados.

Entramos al apartamento, no sin anterior saludar a nuestro vecinos de enfrente, ellos también acaban de terminar su jornada laboral del día. Una vez adentro, la verdad sólo quería descansar, mañana tendría que salir en la tarde, tal vez sea una ventaja, no trabajamos todo el día, pero tal parece que Erasa aún tiene energía para continuar hablando.

— Es lindo — No puse mucha atención a sus palabras, pero estoy segura de que se refería a aquel joven que ahora descansa en la prisión — Gohan, tiene un físico muy atractivo — Dijo resaltando las últimas palabras.

— Si... — Dije de una manera muy monótona, sin interés, la verdad no me importaba como luciera o si fuese a causar problemas, se que no lo hará, pero me intriga de que se trate de un viajero, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? ¿Y como habrá sobrevivido?

— Te dije que sería mejor que trabajes en el hospital — Decía Erasa mientras cambiaba su atuendo de enfermera a uno casual.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo enfermera? — Ella siempre trató de convencerme de trabajar en el hospital, pero no soy la clase de persona aburrida que trabaja en un lugar seguro y vistiendo con ropas provocativas — Sabes que no me gusta ni van con migo esa clase de cosas, además...

— Vamos, no lo tomes así, sólo digo que hubiera sido mejor — Me Interrumpió, pero bueno, se como es y lo impulsiva e irritante que puede llegar a ser — De esa forma hubieras sentido sus músculos, están muy bien formados.

— ¿Erasa? — Dije en un tono ya cansado, ya cansado por que sabia a lo que iba — ¿Vas de nuevo con eso?

— Los tiene muy duros y bien proporcionados, me sorprende que tenga un cuerpo así — Bueno parece que hoy no empezará con sus juegos, pero no hay que cantar victoria — ¡No me imaginó como deberá tenerla!

— ¡Erasa! — Sabían que empezaría con sus juegos mentales — ¡Por que mejor no vas en la noche y lo averiguas como acostumbras! — Dije un poco molesta, y aunque haya sido muy dura, es cierto, en el último año ha salido con varios chicos sólo por diversión, y también ha tratado de que yo conozca a alguien, y aunque se lo repita un millón de veces ella no entiende, a mi no me interesa tener o formar algo con alguien.

— No seas tan despectiva, solo fue una vez.

— "Si una vez, una vez por noche " — Pensé de manera exagerada, quería decírselo, pero tiene razón tal vez no deba hablarle así, aunque a veces no esta de más hacerlo.

— A demás no creó que tenga un interés en mi — Dijo un poco juegetona y pícara, voltea a verla y noté que ella también me miraba — Cuando le estaba haciendo pruebas, pude notar como te veía.

— Pero tu eras la que estaba hablando muy a gusto con él.

— No tiene nada de malo hacer algo de conversación mientras trabajas, aún así, él no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

— Será ¿Por qué yo fui quien lo trajo hasta aquí? — Ya no estaba dispuesta a tener esta conversación con mi amiga — Además de que lo metí en una celda.

— Vamos, no seas tan pesimista...

— "¿Pesimista"? — La mire extrañada, esa expresión no viene al caso, tal vez sea mi mejor amiga, y la conozca a la perfección, pero a veces no entiendo su doble sentido — Por cierto... ¿Qué tenemos para cenar?

— Dejame ver — Se acercó a un estante en donde guardamos los pocos alimentos que nos proporcionan — Hay atún y... También podemos comer atún y... Que sorpresa no sabía que teníamos una lata de atún... — Bien parece que le gusta jugar un poco, pero bueno no esta mal la bromita, aunque es un poco deprimente darte cuenta tus posibilidades y de lo triste y monótona que es la vida — Y ese es todo el menú de hoy.

— Bueno, creó que será atún, acompañado con un poco de atún.

— ¡Enseguida lo preparo! — Preparar, que curioso, lo único que va ser es drenar el líquido contenido en cada lata.

— Por cierto... ¿Cuántas latas de atún nos quedan?

— ¿Sin contar estas 2? — Dijo mientras me mostraba nuestra cena en sus mano — Mmm... Una.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Solo una! — Por si fuera poco, el tener una boca más que alimentar,ahora estamos escasos de recursos, creó que mañana será un día difícil — ¿Y tenemos tarjetas de raciones? — Para que entiendan lo que son las tarjetas de raciones, son unos pequeños cupones o boletos que cambiamos por comida en el centro donde almacenamos nuestros suministros ¿Como las obtenemos? Simple, trabajando.

— No, la última que me dieron fue hace 3 días, y ya la he cambiado, y... Creo que a ti no te han dado aún, ¿O si? — Por desgracia al ser mi primer día de trabajo aún no me han dado mi paga, tendré que esperar unos días o podría adelantar mis planes e irme antes.

— No, aún debo de trabajar otros días — Continuamos conversando sobre lo que nos había ocurrido en el día, mientras consumíamos nuestra mísera e insignificante cena, pero aún así es muy valiosa. Ahora que lo pienso, el sujeto que esta en la prisión, Gohan, tiene una masa corporal no muy común en estos tiempos, no se ve desnutrido, todo lo contrario, tal vez sea mejor el mundo de afuera.

La noche llegó, y fuimos a dormir, ella más bien, yo me quede un rato en el sofá despierta pensando en... ¿Cómo es la vida afuera? ¿Acaso no será lo que normalmente dicen? Bueno, eso lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, tal vez no hoy, porque es muy tarde, no mañana, pero si pronto. Por ahora lo mejor será descansar, los siguientes días serán cruciales y lo mejor será guardar energía y buscar ayuda, tal vez Gohan, este hombre desconocido, impredecible, misterioso y que esta encerrado en una celda, pueda ayudarme, tal vez sea el único que pueda, aunque...

* * *

La mañana se hizo presente, parece que estará soleado, eso es bueno, pero... La Resolana entraba por la ventana, pegando directamente en mi cara, eso es molesto, aunque es hora de irse preparando y partir al trabajo, es cierto, no me toca si no hasta las 2 de la tarde, hubiera sido mejor un día con nubes. Erasa se vistió y salió al hospital que no es hospital, sino una clínica veterinaria que modificamos para uso humano, se fue para empezar su jornada laboral, y ver si están listos los resultados de la muestra de sangre del hombre que encerré. Tal vez sea mejor que yo vaya a ver los resultados primero y le de personalmente la noticia, aunque él debe de saberlo. Me levante con unas ganas que no tenía hace mucho, a quien engaño, la verdad cada mañana siento que es más difícil despertar, será por la vida que tenemos, el hecho de que no hemos comido bien estos días o por otra razón cual sea.

Me dirigí al hospital, una vez que me encontraba lista y preparada, camine sin ningún inconveniente ni distracción, todo el mundo se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo, unos salían desde temprano, otros llegaban después de pasar un día fuera, ellos salen y arriesgan su vida y nunca son o somos tomados con la seriedad que deberían vernos, somos unos locos que se ponen en peligro por el bien de los demás, y aún así, sí uno llegara fallar en el día, y bueno, nos dejara, a nadie le importaria, tal vez seamos los menos preciados, pero sin embrago somos tal vez los más importantes para sociedad, somos los peones, desechable basura de esta sociedad; también están aquellos que se quedan adentro y realizan labores que cualquiera puede hacer, no son menos importantes, pero son valorados más que nosotros, y por último, aquellos que se quedan adentro y sólo fingen dirigir la comunidad, se alimentan de la ingenuidad y miedo de las personas, consumen todo lo que hacemos y trabajamos aquí, ellos son los líderes este lugar.

Al fin logre llegar a la clínica hospital, pregunté si tenían los resultados del sujeto llamado Gohan, me dijeron que me esperará, aún faltaba unas cosas, pero habían dicho que no tardarían. Bueno tendré que esperar, aunque no me gustaría que les lleve mucho tiempo, aún tengo que ir a trabajar. Eran las 11:23 AM, cuando me dieron los análisis, ¿Cómo se que hora era? Fácil, había un reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la recepción. Di un vistazo rápido a los papeles, y por suerte no tenía nada, de hecho dijeron que en los análisis de sangre muestran que es una persona muy sana, mejor que cualquiera que viva aquí. Ahora sólo falta ir y darle la noticia, no tendrá que quedarse encerrado un día más. Corrí con lo papeles en la mano hasta la prisión, llegue en menos de lo que me esperaba, no me di cuenta, en que momento de estar hablando con el encargado pase a estar a escasos metros de la celda.

— Tengo tus resultados — Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Pero para mi sorpresa él se encontraba sobre su cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como apoyo — Emm... Estas limpio... No tienes nada... — Espere cualquier reacción de él, pero nada, sólo esta ahí, acostado ¿Estará dormido? — ¡OYE! — Le levanté la voz, a ver si en realidad dormía. Parece que no, volteó a verme, únicamente eso, no se movió de su lugar, no dijo una sola palabra, tal vez si estaba dormido — No tienes nada malo... — Y nuevamente, parece ignorarme, volvió a su posición de hace unos momentos y cerró sus ojos. Creo que él ya lo sabía, sólo pierdo mi tiempo con él, tal vez sea mejor que se quede aquí, pero el destino parece que siempre quiere llevarme la contraria.

— ¿Cómo esta el preso? — Dijo mi jefe Bull, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la celda ¿Qué hará aquí? — ¿Tienes los resultados?

— Eee... ¡Ah... Si! — Le mostré los papeles — Todo esta bien, esta limpio.

— Mmm... — Parece que pensaba en algo, al tiempo que revisaba los análisis — Perfecto, ¡Hey tu! — Gohan sólo volteó a verlo — ¡Hoy saldrás!

— ¿¡QUE...!? — No podía creerlo, ahora lo dejara salir ¿Qué le habrá dado por dejarlo ir? — ¿No esta hablando enserio? ¿O si? — Le pregunté, estaba muy confundida.

— Es enserio — No tengo ni la más mínima idea, no se por que lo esta dejando irse.

— ¿Va a dejar que se vaya?

— Yo no dije eso... — Se mantuvo en silencio un rato, me esta dejando en suspenso, debería reclamarle a algo, ya tengo suficiente con Erasa y ahora mi jefe — Nos acompañara el día de hoy a buscar.

— ¿¡QUE...!? ¡No estés bromeando! — Dudó que se trate de una broma, aunque me gustaría que así fuera.

— Estoy hablando enserio, nos hace falta un hombre y no hay nadie disponible en todo el lugar — ¡Rayos! Tiene razón, nuestro compañero esta incapacitado por su lesión en la pierna que Gohan le provocó. Bull sacó las llaves y abrió la celda — Bien que esperas... ¡Sal! — Gohan no se movió, por suerte parece que no le interesa, como siempre — ¿¡Qué no me escuchaste!? ¡Dije que salieras!

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarlos? — Cuestionó aquel hombre, es extraño sin duda alguna este sujeto comienza a exasperarme.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sino te quedarás aquí encerrado! — Amenazó mi jefe a Gohan, este hombre misterioso sin duda sabe como provocar a las personas.

— No me interesa.

— "¿¡Qué...!? ¿Piensa quedarse dentro de la prisión?" — Pensé mientras lo veía recostado sin ninguna preocupación, este sujeto es extraño, tal vez esta cansado de vivir afuera, pero sin duda es alguien muy irritante — ¡Es enserio! ¿¡No vas a ayudarnos!? ¿¡Piensas quedarte aquí encerrado por el resto de ti vida!? — Le dije muy molesta, no pude aguantar más, su actitud me desespera — ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Creo que no medí mis palabras, él volteó verme con sus negros e inexpresivos ojos, posteriormente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la reja, retrocedí y trague un poco de saliva.

— Esta bien... Los ayudaré, pero a cambio me deberán un favor — Bull sólo asintió con la cabeza — De acuerdo, vamos niña abre la reja — Estoy sorprendida y asustada, no se porque, pero ese tono con el que habla no suena bonito ¿Y no se por qué me dice niña? Se ve que es apenas unos años mayor que yo — ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Esta bien, este es mi límite, puedo soportar que me ignore, 3 veces, que me diga niña, pero definitivamente nadie puede decir que tengo miedo. Estaba apunto de gritarle quien sabe que tantas cosas que me pasaban por la mente, pero mi jefe actuó antes que yo.

— Ya esta dicho — Sacó las llaves de las celda y abrió, dejando salir a Gohan — Sigue me, te daremos equipo — Salió de su celda y comenzó a seguir a Bull, yo iba detrás de ellos.

— Sólo necesitó que me devuelvas mis cosas, y estaré listo.

— De acuerdo, te regresáremos tu arma Colt, la otra esta confiscada — Aquel hombre que apenas conocía, y ya me había hecho enojar, sólo hizo una leve mueca.

Caminamos hasta una bodega en donde tenían guardadas sus cosas, rápidamente mi jefe entró, dejándonos afuera a mi y Gohan, siento unas ganas de temblar al estar a solas con él, me pone nerviosa además un poco de temor. Estaba recargado en uno de los muros, pensando, creo, esta vez no levantó la mirada, sólo se dedicaba a ver el suelo. Después de unos minutos, mi jefe salió con una mochila y el arma de este sujeto.

— ¿Ahora hacia dónde? — Preguntó mientras le entregaban sus cosas.

— Vamos a ir a la entrada, en hora y media saldremos — Seguimos caminando, faltaba poco tiempo para que nuevamente fuera al exterior.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos y al parecer todo mi grupo ya se encontraba ahí, sólo faltaban unos pequeños detalles en el transporte y saldríamos, pero tal parece que nadie sabía que cierto tipo, vendría.

— Disculpe jefe pero... ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Dijo susurrando uno de los miembros del grupo, refiriéndose a Gohan — ¿No se supone qué estaría encerrado?

— Así es, pero nos hace falta un hombre y no encontré a nadie disponible — Decía mientras subía las cosas a la camioneta en la que viajaríamos.

— ¿Y no cree que pueda ser peligroso para el grupo?

— Si... Pero recuerda que no podemos salir si no somos 10 cabrones — Estúpidas reglas, incluso hoy siguen existiendo reglas que no tienen sentido alguno, aunque también podemos seguir rompiéndolas, de hecho el lo que va del día creó ya hemos roto cerca de 10 — Pero no te preocupes, lo mantendremos vigilado.

— Entonces... ¿Como formaremos los grupos?

— Igual que siempre — Eso significa que los grupos de 3 seguirán siendo los mismos — Él vendrá con migo y con Videl.

— ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso el vendrá con nosotros? — Pregunté, parece que este día sería más largo de lo que esperaba.

— Si — Fue lo único que respondió Bull.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — Escuche detrás de mi, voltea a ver, era Gohan, estaba ayudando a cargar las cosas a la camioneta, y se veía con una sonrisa. Sentí como me daba un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo, esa sonrisa de satisfacción, parece que disfruta hacerme enojar. No dije nada, fue mejor que me contuviera después de todo, él tendrá que ayudarme, quiera o no.

Una vez que teníamos todo listo, tomamos un pequeño respiro y posteriormente salimos al exterior. Sin lugar a duda, este sujeto cambia de manera explosiva, su actitud con los demás es distinta que el día anterior. Ahora se encontraba platicando con mi jefe.

— ¿A donde vamos? — Preguntaba Gohan.

— Iremos a un pequeño poblado que se encuentra a 15 kilómetros de la base — Decía mientras señalaba en la dirección que se encontraba ese lugar — Hemos revisado ese lugar con anterioridad, pero hay bandidos cerca que nos han esta ganando los recursos.

— ¿Bandidos?

— Si, nos hemos topado con unos cuantos de ellos, pero no tienen el equipo necesario para hacernos frente.

— Ya veo, y... ¿Han encontrado alguna base de ellos?

— No, por desgracia se encuentran en constante movimiento alrededor de la zona, y es difícil localizar a los bastardos.

— Entiendo... ¿Días difíciles, no?

— Si... Últimamente no hemos encontrado lo suficiente, los cazadores cada vez tardan más en regresar... Sin duda las provisiones se han estado acabando rápido — Todo lo que dice es cierto, hay temporadas en las que estamos en crisis, pero sin duda esta ha sido la más larga que estamos pasando — Y por sin fuera poco... Los putos gobernantes se quedan con las mayor parte de las colectas, nosotros somos los que salimos y arriesgamos nuestra vida... Y que obtenemos... Uh...

— ¿Omegas?

— Si... — La plática continuó pero por un corto tiempo, debido a que llegamos al lugar. Bajamos y nos preparamos para salir a buscar — Bien "Seven" revisen el área norte, Hanck, ustedes irán al oeste, nosotros revisaremos la zona este — Decía a cada uno de los miembros del equipo — Y Tora, ojos y oídos abiertos.

Nos separamos a cada una de las zonas que habíamos quedado de ir. Gohan veía y examinaba minuciosamente cada edificio desde fuera, cada local que tenía la ventanas rotas y la puerta derribada, parece que era descartado, supongo que tendrá sus motivos. Entonces se detuvo, frente a un local de un tamaño medio, que se encontraba cerrado y con las ventanas bloqueadas, además de una gran frase pintada en unos de los muros "¡Cuidado! Peligro adentro".

— ¿Qué hay de este? — Preguntó señalando al edificio.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Respondió con una pregunta mi jefe.

— ¿Lo han revisado?

— "¿Revisado? ¿Qué no ve el letrero?" — Pensé, no le tomé mucha importancia.

— No — Respondió Bull.

— ¿Entonces nadie sabe lo qué hay adentro?

— ¿Acaso quieres a averiguarlo? — Preguntó con ironía mi jefe, pero no vi venir lo que pasaría después. Gohan se volteó hacia la puerta y de una patada la derribó — ¿¡Pero qué carajo te pasa!?

— ¿¡Estas loco!? — También le reclamé, sin duda esto es estupido y peligroso, nadie que estuviese cuerdo abría algo así. Entró a la construcción ¿No se si es muy valiente o muy estupido?

— ¿¡Adonde vas!? ¡No ves que ese lugar puede estar infestado de esas malditas cosas! — Se dio vuelta sobre si mismo y volteó a vernos, es extraño lo que hace, él es extraño. Se agachó y tomó una roca que se encontraba en el suelo, se puso de pie, y definitivamente si derribar la puerta es una locura, entrar y arrojar una piedra dentro del edificio pasa los límites. El ruido que se produjo me puso nerviosa, claramente escuché como se rompían unos cristales, cerré mis ojos, lo más sensato sería correr, no había excusa para no hacerlo — ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

— Escuchen.

— Vamonos de este lugar, aún estamos a... — Pero Gohan Interrumpió.

— ¡Escuchen! — Dijo más fuerte, pusimos atención a cualquier sonido que se emitiera desde dentro.

— No escucho nada — Dije, porque en efecto, no se oía nada, apenas percibía una corriente de aire.

— Entonces no hay nadie — Parece que es cierto, dio vuelta y se adentró en la edificación. Creó que no habrá problema, también decidí entrar.

— Espera... — Me detuvo Bull — No estoy seguro de que entremos.

— El dijo que no había nadie adentro — Dije un poco inocente, la verdad pienso que posiblemente sepa algo que nosotros no.

— Aún así no estamos cien por ciento seguros de ello.

— No me importa... — Entre al edificio, no me quedaría atrás.

— ¡No...! ¡Espera! — No hice caso a lo que me dijo y simplemente seguí mi camino — ¡Rayos! — Él también se metió, y se colocó a un lado de mi — !No vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes! — Dijo casi susurrando, aún piensa que es posible que haya algo aquí.

— Pero...

— ¡No! Ahora no te alejes mucho, ya estamos dentro así que revisemos este lugar con cuidado.

— Si — Caminábamos con cautela dentro del lugar, entre más nos adentramos, más oscuro se ponía, sólo podía distinguir algunas siluetas de los objetos cercanos, por suerte traigo con migo una pequeña linterna, pero bien dicen que, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, este lugar es espeluznante, parte del techo se ha caído dejando descubiertos los cables que ahora cuelgan por todos lados, parte del lugar esta hundido, hay agua en todo en todo este sitio, incluso me llega hasta las rodillas, ¡Ah... Esta fría! Y un sin número de cosas se encuentran debajo de esta lo cual hace mas difícil atravesar el lugar; las paredes están humedecidas, podridas; se escucha el rechinido de metal desde más adentro, esperó que sea Gohan quien lo esta provocando.

Seguí caminando, y para cuando me di cuenta, Bull ya no estaba conmigo, ahora me encuentro sola, en este aterrador sitio, ya me arrepentí de haber entrado. Comencé a temblar, hubiera querido que fuese por el agua fría, pero no, sin duda jamás sentí un miedo no este, no sabía si encontrado primero a Bull o a Gohan, o tal vez encuentre otra cosa. Por suerte salí de aquel hundimiento, ahora esta el lugar seco, pero eso no le quita lo tenebroso, cada vez me alejaba más y más, el miedo se hacia más grande, no podía sostener bien la linterna, no me sentía segura, ni siquiera con mi arma que había sacado. Caminaba de manera errática, tropezaba de vez en cuando con unos objetos que no lograba ver, era por que no les ponía atención, ¡Diablos! Dije cada vez que mis pies chocaban con algo en el suelo, doble en una esquina del interior, ahora había oscuridad total, de no ser por mi linterna no vería nada, quise caminar lentamente por aquel pasillo pero algo me detuvo, sin duda me asuste mucho, casi me dio un infarto.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? — Escuche la voz de Gohan a mis espaldas, quise gritar pero me aguante las ganas de hacerlo, sólo sentí como se me había erizado la piel, fue como una gota de agua helada bajando por mi espalda, y luego sentí como mi corazón se relajaba. Di vuelta para encontrarlo, y si, estaba a unos pasos detrás de mi, le apunte con mi linterna en la cara, y parece que lo deslumbre un poco, puso su mano enfrente para bloquear la luz.

— ¡Dios! Casi me matas de un susto — Quite la linterna de su cara para dejarlo ver.

— Haces mucho ruido y llamas demasiado la atención con la linterna — Siguió caminando, pasando a un lado de mi.

— Disculpa... — Di vuelta para seguirlo — Pero es mi trabajo, además no es mi culpa que este lugar este tan obscuro.

— Debes de ser más cuidadosa, porque si no algo podría oírte.

— ¿Qué? Si tu dijiste que en este lugar no hay nadie.

— Si, no hay nadie... — Dio una pausa y volteó a verme por encima de su hombro — Pero no dije que no hubiera algo — Esta bien, oficialmente estoy asustada. Abrí los ojos grande, me quede por un segundo congelada al entender a lo que se refería ¿Por qué entré? El siguió caminando, no llevaba nada para alumbrar su camino.

— ¡Espera! — Salí tras él y lo alcancé, por suerte va con cuidado por el lugar.

— Shhh... — Dijo o emitió el sonido mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su boca — Escuchaste eso — Puse atención lo mejor que podía, y por desgracia si logré escuchar algo. Fue extraño, no podía describir el sonido, no fue algo fuerte, pero si sólido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Habrá que averiguarlo — Se acercó al origen del sonido, no se si seguirlo, regresar o quedarme donde estoy, dobló en una de las esquinas del interior, este lugar es una laberinto. Me entró el lado cobarde, pero aclaro que no soy ese tipo de personas, sólo que nunca pase una situación como esta. Salí tras Gohan, doble en la misma esquina que él y estaba parado — No hagas ruido — Dijo casi susurrando, me acerqué a él y alumbre a donde creo, el estaba viendo, y di en el blanco, logramos ver en el fondo del pasillo lo que provocó aquel ruido.

— Es... Una rata — Una horrenda y gigantesca rata, negra con una larga cola lampiña, roía o comía algo no se, estaba parada sobre una pila de cosas inservibles.

— Si, eso es bueno — Gohan comenzó lentamente acercarse al animal.

— ¿Qué haces? — Dije despacio — No me digas ¿Qué piensa agarrarla?

— ¿Alguna vez has probado carne de rata? — ¿¡Qué!? Eso es asqueroso y repugnante, jamás pensaría en hacer algo así, aunque... No he comido desde temprano, y la idea de una rata asada... Bueno tal vez lo pensaría un poco. La rata vio o se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y se metió por debajo de una puerta a el cuarto de a lado.

— Se escapó — Seguía alumbrando donde se había metió el pequeño animal. Gohan trató de abrir, no funcionó, parece que esta cerrada.

— ¿Tienes algún cuchillo o navaja contigo? — Me preguntó, rápidamente empecé a revisar mi mochila, no estoy segura de traer una — Aaa... No importa — No esperaba que volviera a hacer algo así, derribó otra puerta con una patada, el golpe me dio un ligero susto, y también a la rata que estaba adentro.

— ¡Diablos! — Dije casi como susurro, además de molesta, él sólo se metió, y pues tenía que seguirlo — ¿Qué no piensas que podría haber algo? — Lo vi y estaba revisando unas cajas que estaban adentro, había varias de ellas.

— Algo... ¿Cómo esto? — Dijo mientras me mostraba una lata de duraznos en almíbar.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Le pregunté mientras tomaba la lata y la examinaba, la etiqueta estaba casi deshecha, pero aun son comestibles. Sin duda estaba feliz y sorprendida.

— Aquí... De estas cajas — Me acerqué a revisar, y para mi sorpresa estaba llena, tenía varias dentro de ella. Me acerqué a otra caja y la abrí, también esta, dentro contenía muchas latas de atún, sardina y otros mariscos, todas aún servían, no sólo eso, incluso unas tenían carne, carne seca metida dentro de bolsas negras. No podía creerlo, cada caja tenía una gran caridad de recursos, según parece lo suficiente para toda la comunidad durante un mes o mas.

— Enseguida vuelvo — Le dije, están muy contenta, salí corriendo del lugar en busca de el jefe, no me importaba si este lugar fuese tenebroso — ¡Bull! — Grite varias veces, hasta que logre encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó un poco asustado.

— De hecho... Todo lo contrario — Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba emocionada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ven sigeme — Lo guíe hasta donde estaba Gohan, y al igual que yo quedó sorprendido por el hallazgo, después de hechar un vistazo a la cosas, salió de edificio y contacto a los demás atravez de la radio, necesitaríamos de todos para sacar las cosas. A los pocos minutos los demás llegaron en las camionetas y la motocicleta, casi todos volvimos a entrar, con excepción de dos que se quedarían a vigilar, nadie podía creer lo que veía, muchas provisiones en un sólo lugar, la verdad no me importaba como habían llegado ahí, sólo queríamos llevar esto hasta la guarida. Pasó cerca de horas y media y al fin logramos sacar todo lo que se encontraba dentro, las bateas estaban llenas incluso es asiento de copiloto estaba ocupado por cajas, tuvimos que viajar encima de las cosas, todos reían y gritaban de felicidad, era euforia lo que los invadida.

* * *

Nos desviamos ligeramente de la ruta, fue para poder aprovechar un poco de este botín, sin duda lo merecemos, bajamos y comenzamos a armar una fogata, este día si que fue único. Tomamos un poco de carne y un par de latas de todo tipo, atún, duraznos, piña, lo que sea, este sería un gran festín para nosotros.

— Jamás pensé que algo así me ocurriría — Decía uno de los integrantes del equipo, mientras que él y todos comíamos — Sin duda estoy muy agradecido con "el nuevo", de no ser por el no estaría disfrutando esto.

— ¡Si! por "el nuevo" — Dijo otro de los miembros, mientras levantaba su lata de duraznos, seguido por los demás que también brindaron por Gohan, ahora ya tenía su apodo.

— Por "el nuevo" — También me uní al brindis, aunque no dije muy animada, apenas lo conocemos y ya se ganó un sobrenombre.

— Bien... — Dijo Bull mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego dirigirse a una de las camionetas — Veamos que más tenemos — Comenzó a revisar un par de cajas tratando de encontrar algo que le llamará la atención, y si, lo encontró — Aajaja... Estas son la clase de reuniones que me gustan — Dijo mientras sacaba un par de botellas, no se muy bien que sean, pero estoy segura de que se trata de licor — No creó que les importe si faltan dos o tres de estas — Regresó y tomó asiento en el suelo, para después destapar y beber de la botella, que fue compartiendo con los demás, con excepción de los conductores, Gohan que rechazó cordialmente la botella y yo. Bull se estuvo midiendo a la hora de estar tomando, pero los demás, parecía que no les importara lo que les fuesen a decir en la guarida, bueno estos días son muy poco comunes.

— Lamento si te juzgue mal... — Decía un poco ebrio Hanck — La verdad... Me agradas muchacho... Que bueno que decidí no volarte los sesos...

— Salud a eso — Respondió otro de los integrantes que también bebía.

— Bien, es hora de irnos — Dijo nuestro jefe mientras se levantaba, todos hicimos caso, recogimos y ocultamos la basura, apagamos el fuego y partimos a la comunidad. "Seven" conducía la camioneta en la que viajábamos, Bull, Gohan y yo íbamos encima de las cajas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, platicaba Bull sobre lo ocurrido y lo que esperába que pasará — Tal y como dijo Hanck, lamento si te juzgamos mal, pero sabes que no podíamos confiar en un desconocido.

— Descuide... Es normal en estos tiempos — Tienen razón, ambos, es difícil depositar la confianza en alguien, después de haber conocido a gente que sólo se preocupan por si misma. Tal parece que la conversación entre Bull y Gohan no dio mas, en cambio, en la otra camioneta si que van animados.

— _¡Con el pinpiririnpinpin... Con el panpararanpanpan... El que no beba vino será un animal...!_ — Cantaban cuatro de los integrantes encima de la batea, a tono y bien coordinados, aún cuando están algo ebrios.

— ¡Calmense si no quieren traer problemas! — Gritó Bull para que los escuchara, sin duda esta relajado, antes hubiera dicho quien sabe que tanta cosa antes de dispararles.

— Lo que usted diga jefecito... — Están muy animados se ve. Bajaron un poco su volumen, pero aún así seguían cantando y riendo.

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos a la entrada de la guarida, ya era un poco tarde, el Sol ya estaba por ocultarse. Abril la puerta, entramos y bajamos de las camionetas, llegaron los encargados de hacer el informe y bueno, se sorprendieron al ver todo lo que traíamos, no estuvo de más las felicitaciones que nos dieron. El informe tardaría un poco, por lo que dejaron irnos a descansar, a demás de darnos libre el día de mañana, fue un muy buen día, menos para los que venían cantando hace unos momentos, tuvieron que pasar varias pruebas para ver si estaban en condiciones de andar solos por el lugar.

— Oye nuevo — Dijo Bull llamando la atención de Gohan y mía — Siento decirte que no hay lugar en donde te quedes, por lo que creó que pasarás otra noche en la prisión.

— No hay problema.

— Videl, acompañalo — ¿Qué lo acompañe? Bueno, si es una orden no debo desobedecer. Camine detrás de él hasta la prisión, quería preguntarle algunas cosas, pero nunca puede, entramos y caminamos de igual manera por los pasillos, hasta que me armé de valor y lo hice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? — Me detuve al preguntar.

— ¿Qué? — Se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia mi.

— Lo de el edificio... De las provisiones.

— Aaa... Sí tuvieras algo tan valioso como el oro, y no puedes llevarlo en tu persona porque sabes que te lo pueden quitar ¿Qué harías?

— Pues... Lo escondería ¿No?

— Bien... Ahora, ¿Cómo te aseguras de que nadie se acerqué al lugar en donde lo escondiste? — Ya entendí a lo que se refiere. Dio media vuelta y se volvió a dirigir a su habitación, que es una celda, también fui, eso dice muchas cosas, pero aún así tengo mis dudas.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que se el letrero no decía la verdad? ¿Qué tal si había otra cosa dentro? — No se detuvo,siguió caminando y yo iba atrás de él.

— Tu jefe dijo que había bandidos, pero que no tienen una base, no es conveniente que carguen todos los recursos con sigo, fue por eso que la ocultaron.

— Ya veo — Seguí tras Gohan, hasta que al fin logramos llegar a su celda, la abrí ya que yo tenía las llaves — Bien pasa — Entró y se fue directo a la cama — Emm... Que pases buenas noches — Dije, y ya estaba dispuesta a cerrar e irme.

— Espera — Dijo, volteé a verlo, se levantó y se acercó a mi, trague un poco de saliva tal vez por nervios — Ten — Sacó de entre su ropa tres latas de atún y me las entregó, me sorprende que hayan podido tomar eso sin que nos demos cuenta — Que no te vean con ellas.

— Eee... Si — Nuevamente entró y yo cerré la reja, salí del lugar con las latas ocultas, por suerte nadie notó que las llevaba. Fui directo al apartamento en donde vivo junto con Erasa, aún no llegaba, lo bueno, porque quería descansar, deje el atún en la mesa con una nota, diciéndole a Erasa que son para ella, yo ya había comido y bastante. Me acosté en el sofá y en menos de lo que esperaba me quede profundamente dormida. Hoy fue un día agotador, los Omegas si que somos los que más trabajo hacen, pero... Tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a LDGV, a peppa, Abc y Smithback por sus reviews, además de sus mensajes, la verdad los reviews inspiran a seguir la historia.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos, ambos ayudan.**

 **Por último, aún deberán esperar para saber la situación en la que viven, tal vez algunos ya sehayan dado cuenta o tengan una idea de lo que pasa, sólo les pido paciencia por favor, el siguiente capítulo veremos que se trae Videl entre manos y porque Gohan es el único que puede ayudarla, sólo falta que quiera.**

 **Me despido y les mandó saludos su buen vecino el hombre araña además de yo, GV Mapache!**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico o falta de coherencia que vean o noten por favor aganmelo saber para corregirlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, nuevamente aquí les traigo otro capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero estas semanas estuve bastante ocupado y no había podido escribir, revisar y actualizar. Espero les agrade el capítulo, disfrutenlo de la manera en que puedan.**

 **Aclaración, había olvidado poner esto en los capítulos anteriores. El hecho de que use palabras altisonantes, se debe a que quiero mantener cierto realismo en la historia, y quiero decir que no soy una persona que use éste tipo de palabras, tal vez en un chiste, por eso pido disculpas no sólo a la página, sino también a ustedes, los lectores.**

 **Ni Dragón ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sólo para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Favores**

— ¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡Videl! — Escuchaba perfectamente como la chillona e irritante voz de mi compañera se hacia cada vez más clara, solté unos leves quejidos debido al incesante meneo producido por sus manos — ¡Videl Despierta...! — Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, un poco de luz entraba por la ventana,

— ¿Qué quieres Erasa...? — Dije perezosamente ¡Diablos! Quería seguir durmiendo, pero mi amiga es muy insistente y lo más seguro es que mi tiempo de estar en la cama, sofá mejor dicho, ha terminado — Es temprano todavía y ya empiezas a...

— No Videl... Ya es medio día — Al escuchar esto, abrí grande los ojos, me levante de golpe y rápido comencé a andar por todo el departamento buscando mis cosas.

— Eee... ¡No puede ser...! ¿¡Cómo pude dormir tanto!? ¡Lo más seguro es que ya me dejaron! — Dije un poco histérica, aún seguía dando de vueltas tratando de encontrar lo que ya tenía, a veces soy olvidadiza cuando me queda poco tiempo. Pero no había notado como Erasa se encontraba tirada en el piso sujetándose el estómago, mientras reía de manera incontrolable — ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te estas riendo?

— Aji... Ay... — Trataba de hablar mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos — De ti... — ¿De mi? ¿Ahora que hice? Más bien... ¿Qué hizo ella?

— Erasa... — Dije molesta, sentía unas ganas de golpearla, pero no lo haré.

— Videl... En realidad... Todavía es temprano.

— ¿Qué? — Me asomé por la ventana, y efectivamente aún era muy temprano, el Sol penas comenzaba a levantarse por los cielos — ¿¡Y por qué rayos me despiertas!? — Volteé a verla, esas ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara comenzaban a crecer.

— Espera... No te pongas así... — Dijo tratando de ahogar su risa — Disculpa, pero quería saber si era cierto lo que dicen.

— ¿Lo qué dicen? ¿Te refieras a lo qué pasa cuando despiertas a alguien que está de mal humor?

— No... Ayer escuché rumores de que tu grupo encontró una gran cantidad de suministros, ¿Es cierto?

— Aaa... Pues... Si — Dije orgullosa de mi misma. Tal parece que aquí las noticias vuelan, aunque es de esperarse. Volví a recostarme en el sofá, tal vez pueda consiliario el sueño por un rato más — De hecho te traje un poco de comida.

— Si, pude notarlo — Dijo mientras señalaba las latas de atún vacías — ¿A qué hora te toca salir? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesta a partir.

— Creo que a las once, será mejor que me vaya preparando para irme — Volví a levantarme, para prepara mis cosas, que de hecho ya están listas y di un último vistazo a la puerta.

— Que te vaya bien, suerte — Dicho esto salió del apartamento. Saldríamos casi al medio día, por lo que es mejor estar antes para preparar los vehículos y partir sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez que estaba lista, busque sí había sobrado algo para poder desayunar, por suerte Erasa me dejó la última lata, ya con eso tengo para aguantar el día.

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí a la entrada, normalmente todos se reúnen en ese lugar. Era una mañana fresca, el viento soplaba, y aunque el Sol ya nos había hecho presencia nuestros cuerpo aún no lograban calentarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al lugar, pero para mi sorpresa, nadie había llegado aún.

— ¿En donde estarán? — Me pregunté a mi misma, es raro que nadie se presente ya que todos debemos trabajar a diario, ¿Seguirán festejando? No lo creo, no esta permitido hacer fiestas privadas.

— Disculpa — Se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias que se encontraba vigilando por encima del muro — ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — Me preguntó.

— Perdone, pero estoy esperando a mi grupo para partir en busca de más provisiones — Le respondí, pues es verdad, para eso vine. Aquel hombre sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionarla.

— ¿Eres del grupo de Bull, cierto?

— Emm... Si...

— Vete a casa... — ¿Qué me vaya? No se que esta pasando, pero ¿Por qué tendría que irme? — Tienen libre el día de hoy.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Dije algo incrédula, nunca antes me habían dado un día libre, ¿Qué estará pasando? — ¿Por qué?

— No lo se... Escuché que hoy no trabajarían — Me explicaba y yo aún trataba de entender lo que había pasado — Creo fue por su trabajo de ayer... Decidieron dejarlos descansar — ¿Será verdad? Tal vez tenga razón, como yo me fui antes posiblemente no me dijeron.

— De acuerdo... Gracias — Me despedí, di media vuelta y me alejé caminando de aquel lugar — "Debo de avisarle a Gohan" — Fui directo a la prisión a decirle al hombre responsable de que nos dejara descansar el día de hoy, ya que al Igual que yo, lo más seguro es que nadie le avisó.

La prisión ya se encontraba abierta, es de esperarse, todos aquí comienzan su monótona vida rutinaria desde temprano, vaya vida que tienen dentro, tener que levantarse cada mañana, trabajar por un poco de comida, disfrutar del único libro, lleno de manchas de humedad y con hojas faltantes, escuchar las mismas conversaciones de las misma personas una y otra vez, y al día siguiente, hacer exactamente lo mismo, divertido sin duda alguna.

Entre sin avisarle al encargado del lugar, no creó que le importe si entro sin permiso. Camine por los corredores del lugar, ya sabía por donde ir, izquierda, derecha... No es un lugar grande pero si se dan muchas vueltas. Por fin logre divisar la celda de Gohan, pero, me sorprendí al encontrarme con la reja abierta y sin su respectivo preso ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se habrá escapado? ¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta? Fui nuevamente a la entrada de la prisión, busque al encargado y tenía que decirle.

— El custodio Gohan... No esta — Dije alarmada, ¿Quién es este sujeto? Se rinde, nos ayuda, huye... ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?

— Eee... Mmm... ¿Te refieres al tipo que trajiste hace unos días? — Respondió la más calmado del mundo mientras apartaba su vista de una revista.

— Si...

— Salió hace unos minutos — Y dicho esto, posó sus ojos en su lectura.

— ¿Qué? — Respondí un poco incrédula, ¿Lo dejaron salir tan pronto?

— El tipo este... Bull, vino en la mañana y me pidió que lo dejara salir durante el día, ¿No se por qué me lo pidió? Luego ambos salieron del lugar.

— ¿Y hacia dónde se fueron? — El hombre sólo apunto con su dedo a la derecha — Gracias — Salí del lugar, camine a prisa para poder encontrarlos. Recorrí una parte del lugar, la escuela, unos apartamentos, el centro de canje ¿A dónde habrán ido?

Después de buscarlos con la vista, por fin logre verlos, ambos caminaban y platicaban, me acerqué los más sigilosamente que pude, no quería que me vieran, y supongo que ellos hablan de algo importante. Por más que me acerque, no logre escucharlos, hablan muy bajo, debo acercarme más.

* * *

— ¿Entonces te vas? — Preguntó Bull a Gohan, mientras ambos continuaban con su trayecto.

— Si... No me gusta estar atado a un lugar.

— Afuera sólo hay muerte y lo sabes, puedo verlo...

— Todos moriremos algún día... Solo es cuestión de cuando y como.

— ... Estas bien pinche loco ¿Lo sabías? — Gohan sólo soltó una leve risa — ¿Y sólo esperas a qué te llegue el momento?

— Claro que no, no me rindo tan fácil... Siempre hay algo por que luchar.

— ¿Y tu tienes algo por qué luchar? — El pelinegro sólo intercambio una mirada rápida con el otro hombre, después ambos continuaron caminando — ¿Ha dónde...

— ¿Siempre es así? — Interrumpió el más joven de los hombres.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién?

— La chica de las colectas... Desde hace unos momentos nos viene siguiendo — Gohan se había percatado de la presencia de la chica ojiazul.

— ¿Videl? — El hombre más robusto volteó dando un mirada rápida tratando de encontrarla, pero no la pudo ver.

— Si... ¿Siempre es así? — Hablaba despacio, para evitar ser escuchado por la joven pelinegra.

— Apenas la conozco... Pero me habían dicho que es muy curiosa... Además de testaruda y algo rebelde.

— Hum... Sigamos — Siguieron caminando hasta defenderse en frente de lo que parecía ser un garaje. Bull levantó la cortina metálica permitiendo ver el interior de la estructura.

— Como te lo dije hace unos momentos... No te puedo dar una, pero si te puedo dar partes.

— Con eso basta — Gohan entró al lugar y comenzó a examinar cada una de las cosas que se encontraban dentro, revisaba de arriba a bajo cada una de las piezas a las que se acercaba.

— Bien, te dejo para que puedas trabajar — Dicho esto Bull se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Gohan, aunque cierta pelinegra se encontraba relativamente cerca de él.

* * *

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo Gohan, desde hace unos momentos que mi jefe lo dejó solo, y él sigue revisado viejas e inservibles motocicletas. Sí tan sólo hubiera podido escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, sabría que trama. Una a una las apartaba de las demás y minuciosamente las revisaba, aunque cada una de ellas era botada momentos después. Al parecer una le llamó la atención, es la única que ha revisado por abajo. Será mejor que le pregunté, no tiene nada malo que lo haga. Me acerque despacio para no distraerlo.

— Aaagh... Carajo... — Maldijo cuando la motocicleta había salpicado lo que parecía ser aceite o cualquier otro lubricante en un lado de su rostro. Con la parte baja de la manga de su camisa que llegaba haya la parte media del brazo, procedió a limpiarse aunque no completamente, ahora la única camisa que tenía está sucia.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté cuando me encontraba a escasos metros de él. Volteó a verme y luego puso su vista de nuevo en la moto.

— Aaa.. Eres tu...

— Si, soy yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Volví a preguntarle mientras el continuaba con su labor.

— Eem... Esta motocicleta esta apunto de dar a luz y la estoy ayudando — Solo tengo curiosidad de lo que esta haciendo, no tiene porque responder de esa manera, parece que nadie le enseñó un poco de educación y algo de cortesía.

— Jaja... Que gracioso... — Dije sarcásticamente, no perderé los escrúpulos con él — Enserio ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Tu que crees que estoy haciendo...

— ¿Ves si alguna funciona? — Respondí un poco dudosa, pero es lo más probable ¿No? Mientras, él se apartaba de la moto y se levantaba del suelo, poniéndose en frente de mi.

— No... Estoy viendo si puedo reparar alguna... — Tomó la motocicleta, y la apartó junto con las demás que ya ha revisado.

— Aaa... Y... ¿Puedes? — Dije mientras caminaba detrás de Gohan. Él tomaba otro vehículo y lo apartaba para poder examinarlo.

— La mayoría es chatarra inútil... Tienen parte del motor oxidado si no es que todo, algunas lo tienen quemado... — Contaba cada uno de los defectos que tenían cada uno de los vehículos motorizados, mientras revisaba otra de las motocicletas que se encontraban en este lugar. Pasaron unos minutos y al parecía que había encontrado una que pudiese reparar, examinaba cada parte del motor, el sistema de arranque, entre otras cosas.

— Y esa... ¿Qué tiene?

— Eem... — Se apoyo sobre el vehículo y, con una mirada pensativa comenzó a hablar — Bueno... El motor no esta tan dañado, sólo la válvula de escape esta rota y le hace falta la de inyección... La culata esta bien, la bujía no funciona, los dos pistones están fuera de lugar y hechos trizas, los cilindros están perforados pero eso no afecta y aún funciona el carburador, el embrague... — Se detuvo para tratar de hacer un cambio de velocidad, a lo que respondió con unas muecas, tal parece que no funciona — Mmm... El embrague no funciona, está deshecho...

— "No entendí nada de lo que dijo" — Pensé, la mecánica nunca fue mi fuerte. Mientras, Gohan daba de vueltas a la motocicleta, su mirada iba de arriba abajo, examinando.

— La suspensión delantera no esta mal... Sólo no habrá que forzarla, los amortiguadores... — Se agachó para poder probar si aún estaban en buen estado — No se encuentran tan dañados — Decía mientras hacia presión sobre ellos con su mano, pero en ese momento, este objeto en forma de resorte se partió en varias partes — ... De acuerdo... Está hecho mierda — Tras decir esto, volvió a apoyarse sobre la motocicleta — Los faros no funcionan pero eso es lo de menos, además necesita otros neumáticos.

— ¿Y...?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Quieres más?

— No... Es decir... — Respondí un poco nerviosa — ¿Crees poder repararla?

— Bueno... Sin contar el embrague, lo demás no es tan difícil de reparar.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará hacerlo?

— Mmm... Sí encuentro rápido todas las piezas que me hacen faltan y necesito, creo poder terminar en... Más o menos... — Decía pensado, mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha — Una semana.

La plática continuó por unos momentos, aunque no era nada importante, sólo hablaba de lo que necesitaban para poder arreglar la motocicleta. Después de eso, sólo me dedique a observarlo, mientras él tenía su labor puesta en desarmar otros vehículos con el afán de encontrar las piezas faltantes, pero de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a mi, tal vez lo estoy incomodando o le estoy de algún modo estorbando. Habían pasado ya cerca de seis horas, y él seguía trabando, aunque ya se le notaba los pequeños estragos del esfuerzo en su cuerpo y ropa, tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, con unas cuantas manchas negras provocadas por el aceite derramado, estos líquidos se mezclaban y corrían por el costado de sus brazos y torso, pequeñas perlas de sudor se aglomeraban en su cara, su respiración jadeante hacia que su pecho creciese una y otra vez, su camisa, rasgada por las distintas partes de las motocicletas al igual que su cuerpo estaba bañada en sudor y aceite, abierta para que el aire fluya por su cuerpo, dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y pecho.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se apartara de su trabajo y se sentara a tomar un ligero descanso. Decidí acercarme y tratar de aprovechar la oportunidad para que me ayude, pero no se que me pasó... Simplemente no pude preguntarle.

— Eee... Disculpa, pero mañana saldremos a buscar más provisiones, y...

— A las 10 de la mañana, a un pequeño poblado ubicado a treinta kilómetros al noroeste.

— Si... Perdón, pero ¿Cómo lo sabias?

— Tu jefe me lo dijo en la mañana.

— Ya veo... — ¿De eso estuvo hablando con Bull? — ¿Y nos acompañaras?

— Si, quede con tu jefe que lo ayudaría mientras tu compañero se recupera, o hasta que me vaya.

— ¿Te iras?

— Si, para eso es la motocicleta — Dijo señalando el vehículo que se encontraba reparando.

— "Tal vez deba preguntarle, pero sería muy imprudente de mi parte, será mejor esperar un poco" — Pensé por un rato, lo mejor sería buscar un momento más indicado — Bueno... ¿No crees qué es algo tarde?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno pronto obscurecerá y...

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te da miedo la obscuridad?

— ¿Qué...? ¡No! — Como cree que yo tenga miedo a algo tan absurdo — Lo que pasa es que hay toque de queda, no podemos estar fuera una vez que el Sol se oculte.

— Ya veo... Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a casa, el día esta por terminar — Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente a la moto.

— ¿Qué no piensas venir?

— Eem... No

—¿Qué...? — Pregunté incrédula — ¿Trabajarás en la noche?

— Si...

— Pero hace frío, además de que podrías meterte en problemas... Y necesitas descansar para el día de mañana, y hay...

— Esta bien... — Se apartó de la motocicleta y se camino hacia a mí — Si tanto insistes, también me iré a descansar

Que bueno que aceptó, tal vez cuando le pregunté deba insistir un poco, sólo en caso de que no quiera ayudarme. Caminamos directo a la prisión, después de todo queda más cerca que mi apartamento, pero ahora que lo veo bien, será mejor que le haga un pequeño favor.

— Espera... — Gohan se detuvo después de que yo lo hiciera — ¿No piensas asearte?

— La verdad no, puedo dormir así...

— ¿De verdad no piensas hacerlo?, además tu camisa está hecha jirones. — Dije señalando su atuendo, si que estaba rasgado.

— Si sabes en donde puedo ir y limpiarme, entonces lo haré.

— En mi apartamento hay un poco de agua, creó que te alcanzará, y tal vez tenga una camisa que te quede — Gohan no puso objeción y sin tiempo que perder ahora nos dirigimos al edificó en donde vivo, llegamos en cuestión de minutos, aunque el Sol ya casi se ocultaba. Subimos, dimos vuelta, y al llegar a al puerta abrí, Erasa aún no llegaba, pero no tardará en hacerlo, de eso estoy segura, entramos y busque una toalla con la cual mi invitado se limpiaría — El baño esta de ese lado — Dije señalando al otro cuarto — Adentro hay una cubeta con agua, creo que con esa será mas que suficiente — Busqué entre la cosas que se encontraban tiradas por el piso, y logré hallar una toalla que parece haber sido blanca antes — Ten — Le arrojé el trapo, el cual atrapó a centímetros de su cara, y luego entró al baño, ahora sólo falta encontrarle una prenda para que se vista.

* * *

Gohan se había quitado su camisa, y sus pantalones, además de su calzado, quedando únicamente con unos boxers, su cuerpo ahora se encontraba semi desnudo. Tomó la tolla y la humedeció en el agua, exprimiendo el trapo, retiró el exceso de agua y comenzó a limpiar aquella mezcla pegajosa de su cuerpo compuesta principalmente por sudor y aceite. Después de unos minutos él ahora se encontraba limpio, dentro de lo que se puede decir, levantó su pantalón y claro que se lo puso, pero la camisa únicamente la observó, sabía que ahora no le servía, tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió de aquel cuarto.

* * *

— Ya acabaste — Dije mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro, que se encontraba de pie, con el torso completamente descubierto, unas cuantas gotas de agua cubrían unas partes de su cuerpo, y su cabello, extraño como él, se mantenía levantado, aunque un par de mechones habían descendido por su frente, de hecho sólo fueron las puntas — Toma, creo que esta te queda... — Él se acercó mientras yo le daba una playera amarilla, era bastante grande y holgada, claro para mi, pero para él debe de estar a la medida. Mientras pasaba la prenda de una mano a otra, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a mi amiga rubia con una cara incrédula.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Erasa, que se había quedado parada en la puerta.

— Aaa... Nada — Respondí un poco nerviosa, de seguro estará pensando en otra cosa. Mientras Gohan se ponía la playera que le acababa de entregar.

— Vine porque necesitaba darme un ducha, y tu amiga me regaló una de sus playeras.

— "¿Su amiga? ¿Qué no sabe cómo me llamo?" — Pensé mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba de una manera amenazante.

— Siendo ese el caso... ¡Hola Gohan! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, gracias doctora, digo... Enfermera E... Erasa.

— Veo que ya te dejaron salir.

— No, aún sigo quedándome en la prisión sólo he venido por un cambio de ropa.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no te quedas esta noche? Ya es tarde y no esta permitido andar de noche — Parecía que insinuaba algo, ¿Será tanto tu atrevimiento?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Dije sorprendida, Erasa es una persona muy impulsiva, cuando se trata de chico, pero jamás la había visto actuar tan rápido.

— No gracias, no quiero molestarles ni nada.

— No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema — Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro — Estoy segura de que pasarás una mejor noche aquí que en una celda.

— Bueno... Creo que tienes razón — Colocó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, bajo su mirada como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza.

— "¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Desde la mañana se ha comportado de una manera muy distinta"

— ¡Perfecto! Te invitaría algo de comer, pero creó que hoy no tenemos nada — En efecto, tal y como dijo Erasa no hay nada, la última lata de comida me la había terminado en la mañana.

— Descuida, yo traje algo — Dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con melocotones, lucían frescos y deliciosos.

— "Espera... ¿Cómo fue que metió eso hasta aquí sin que me de cuenta? Debe enseñarme a hacer eso"

— Muchas gracias — Gohan le entregó el recipiente a Erasa. Después de eso, lo repartimos de la manera más justa posible, aunque este chico, de manera muy amable rechazó el último que le tocaba.

La noche arribó, y tuvimos que ir a dormir, esta vez dormiría en el colchón junto con Erasa mientras que Gohan se quedaría en el sofá.

— ¿...Entonces sólo estuvo revisando motocicletas? — Preguntó en un susurro, ya que era mejor que nuestro invitado no nos escuchara.

— Si, tiene pensado reparar una para luego irse — También hablé bajo.

— ¿A dónde irá? ¿No te ha dicho?

— No, ni siquiera le he preguntado... Pienso que seria muy imprudente de mi parte.

— Aún creo que es una mala idea, se trata de algo muy peligroso.

— Tienes razón es un viaje muy arriesgado, pero en verdad necesito ir y sólo él puede ayudarme.

— Tal vez... Entonces si no aprovechas podrás perder tu única oportunidad...

— Ya lo se, pienso preguntarle en un momento más apropiado.

— ¿Videl? Se que no podré convencerte de que no lo hagas, pero por lo menos piensa, ¿De verdad crees que él aceptará?

— Eso espero, si no veré la manera para que lo haga...

Después de unos minutos de plática, no dispusimos a descansar, porque mañana toca trabajar, creo que a las diez partimos.

* * *

Una vez que el Sol comenzó a salir, yo me levante para hacerle compañía, era muy temprano todavía, tendría tiempo para poder alistarme e irme sin ningún problema pero, cuando entré a la otra habitación vi aquel hombre pelinegro dormido, me acerqué para ver si en realidad lo estaba, ya que la última vez que creí se dormía en realidad se encontraba despierto. Al verlo al rostro pude confirmar que aún se encontraba soñando, debido a que de su boca salía una poca de baba, que gracioso se ve, aunque lo que vino si me asustó un poco, comenzó a tener unos pequeños espasmo, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro fruncía el ceño, parece que esta teniendo pesadillas, y lo pude verificar debido a que empezó a balbucear, no entendía nada, nada de lo que intentaba decir sonaba claro.

— Gohan... — Hablé un poco bajo y puse mi mano sobre él tratando de despertarlo, pero no reaccionó, — Gohan... ¡Gohan! — Lo moví con fuerza, y en un momento se levantó de golpe y abrió grande los ojos, su respiración se notaba agitada pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Me aparté un poco de él mientras se sentaba en el sofá y llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro para así limpiar los vestigios del sueño — Tuviste un mal sueño.

— ...Si... — Respondió jadeante.

— ¿De qué trataba? — Pregunté, la verdad me daba curiosidad.

— ...Nada importante... — Fue lo único que se atrevió a responder, se que miente, de algún modo lo se, las pesadillas no pueden tomarse a la ligera, es ahí donde enfrentamos nuestro peores temores.

— Entonces prepararse que en dos horas salimos — Gohan se levantó, Erasa seguía dormida, el día de hoy le toca trabajar en la tarde. Nos alistamos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, por suerte ya todos se encontraban allí y tenían casi todo listo, pero en ese momento Bull se acercó a Gohan.

— Veo que no te fuiste... — Sabía que se dirigía a Gohan, por lo que mejor les di espacio — En la mañana te estaban buscando, creyeron que te habías escapado, pero no te preocupes les mentí diciendo que te había conseguido un apartamento.

— No pues... Gracias, la verdad pase la noche en el departamento de Videl... — Gohan le explicó lo que había pasado y la razón por la cual tuvo que quedarse. Bull no lo tomó a mal, de hecho eso le daba calma, eso fue lo que dijo.

Después de dar su explicación, partimos al un poblado conocido anteriormente como Statt Waschbären, en poco mas de una hora logramos arribar a nuestro destino, y al igual que la anterior expedición nos dividimos en grupos, conformando el mío por Bull, Gohan y su servidora.

Junto a mi equipo entramos a un gran almacén, no sin antes probar con el método de Gohan, que este se encontraba vacío, nos fuimos separando poco a poco para así poder abarcar el mayor espacio posible y terminar lo más pronto posible. Después de haber revisado la parte más amplia del lugar, me adentré en unos pequeños cuartos, que como en cualquier otra edificación se encontraban con escasa luz. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba demasiado lejos de mis compañeros, de algún modo podía sentir que me observaban, pero por más que trataba de ver o escuchar algo no lograba encontrar nada. Decidí no prestarle tanta atención, debe ser sólo mi imaginación, pero estaba equivocada.

— Mira nada mas... — Escuché la voz de alguien atrás de mi, y estoy segura que esta vez no es Gohan, di vuelta para poder verlo, y no era alguien que yo conociera — ¿Pero que tenemos aquí...? — Lo peor es que no esta sólo.

— Debe ser un miembro de los que se llevaron nuestras provisiones — Ahora se escuchó por mi derecha, tal vez este en desventaja numérica, pero ellos no saben con quien tratan.

— Serás mejor que nos cobremos las cosas que nos robaron — Son tres, el otro apareció detrás de mi, esto sé pone rudo.

— Será mejor que se vayan de aqui, eso si no quieren salir lastimados — Traté de intimidarlos, esperó no tener que luchar con ellos me superan en número.

— Ja... No me hagas reír, tu y tus amigos se llevaron una gran cantidad de suministros, y esto no se va quedar así — Dijo el sujeto que se encontraba frente a mi, mientras parecía darle una señal a su compañero que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

* * *

La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, la sangre fluía a gran velocidad, sentía como el tiempo se hacia cada vez más lento, como si viese cuadro a cuadro lo que pasaba. El sujeto a sus espaldas trató de agarrarla, pero ya lo tenía previsto, pasó sus brazos tratando de sujetarla por el cuello, una vez que lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca le dio un fuerte pisotón, gritó por el dolor que le produjo, sin tiempo lo que perder, dio un codazo en las costillas del hombre seguido por un golpe revés directo en su cara, los demás bandidos no se quedarían sin hacer nada, el de enfrente se acercó corriendo para ayudar a su compañero que se había arrodillado por el golpe que le había dado la chica pelinegra, pero rápidamente Videl extendió su pierna como barrera haciendo que este choque y caiga por la fuerza del impacto. En rápido giro de la joven con coletas que ahora se encontraba de frente al sujeto que había tratado de sujetarla anteriormente, ya que este se encontraba más cerca y se estaba poniendo de pie, le dio una fuerte y seca patada en la parte más sensible y vulnerable de un hombre. Quiso continuar pero a pesar de su velocidad ya pudo arremeter contra el tercer miembro de los ladrones, entonces fue recibida por un puñetazo que la envió directo al suelo, Videl cayó boca abajo, quedando aturdida y con una herida en el labio. Aquel hombre que le había propinado el golpe, se posicionó encima de ella sujetándola por el cabello.

— Ahora si nos la vas a pagar toda... — Dijo al oído de la pelinegra, estaba apunto de realizar algo cuando de la nada apareció Gohan.

Corriendo con un pedazo de madera en las manos, lo quebró en la espalda del bandido que había sido derribado anteriormente con una patada.

— Pero que demo... — Dijo el hombre que sujetaba a la chica, pero fue callado por una patada en el rostro por parte del compañero de Videl, una patada tan fuerte que le partió la nariz.

Videl a pesar de querer ayudar, no podía levantarse, el golpe que le habían dado la había dejado conmocionada, sólo lograba ver a Gohan teniendo un enfrentamiento con tres sujetos al mismo tiempo. Los golpes y empujones iban de un lado a otro, pero a pesar de estar superado en número, lograba mantener cierta ventaja sobre estos tipos. Aunque trataban de atacarlo al mismo tiempo, el chico apartaba a dos de ellos, quedando por un instante a solas contra el miembro restante. Ahora que dos se encontraban en el suelo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, debería librarse del tercero, en un rápido intercambio de golpes, Gohan logró llevar a su rival contra la pared, estampándole con su antebrazo el cuello, este golpe cortó la circulación de aire por tráquea del bandido haciendo que deslice su espalda por la pared, pero sabiendo que posiblemente podría levantarse de nuevo, le propinó un rodillazo en la cara estrellándolo nuevamente contra el muro. Ahora sólo le quedaban dos, ambos sujetos se dispusieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, tal estrategia parecía funcionarles, ya que el pelinegro no podía bloquear todos los golpes que le mandaban, haciendo que uno que otro impactara en su rostro o cuerpo. Tomando desprevenidos a los bandidos, lanzó un par de golpes que desestabilizaron a ambos ladrones, Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad de acabar con uno de ellos, enviando al suelo con un par de puñetazos al hombre que tenía rota la nariz, el compañero de Videl se volteó al otro integrante, con una patada en la parte trasera de la pierna, logró que este cayera sobre su rodilla, quedando completamente expuesto, Gohan lo tomó por detrás con el brazo pasándolo por su cuello y empezando a ejercer presión en este, haciendo que la sangre deje de llegar a la cabeza y en cuestión de segundos llevándolo a la inconsciencia. Sólo faltaba uno, pero el tiempo que estuvo sujetando al segundo bandido, le dio oportunidad para que el oponente restante se levantara y lo empujará contra la pared, siguiendo con la ofensiva, tomó al chico por la cabeza y lo chocó de cara contra el muro, a pesar del fuerte impacto este se mantuvo de pie, por lo que el hombre que tiene rota su nariz quiso repetir la dosis, pero el pelinegro colocó sus manos como apoyo y se resistía a ser estrellado, el forcejeo no tardó mucho, debido a poco a poco Gohan comenzaba a hacer que retrocediera su oponente, y al estar lo suficientemente separado de la pared, le dio un rápido codazo en el rostro haciendo que retroceda aún más, y siguiendo con su clara ventaja dio media vuelta para asestar un puñetazo nuevamente en su rostro, la sacudida lo dejó bastante mal, y para rematar, el chico de igual manera que lo había tomado, lo sujetó de la parte trasera de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el muro.

Al ver que ya no quedan nadie más, se acercó a Videl, que ya comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, aunque aún le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Gohan, no puedo creer que él haya podido sólo contra los tres.

— Si... No me pasó nada — Le respondí mientras volteaba a verlo y pude ver que en su cara brotaban unos hilos de sangre, de su boca, de un costado de su ceja derecha y de su pómulo izquierdo.

— Entonces vamonos... — Dijo al tiempo que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, y rápido saliendo en busca de Bull. No tardamos en llegar a donde estaba mi jefe.

— ¿Pero qué carajo les pasó? — Preguntó sorprendido, iba a responder, pero en ese momento sonó la radio, era Hanck. Apenas logramos escuchar su mensaje, pero no era bueno.

— _¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!_

* * *

 **Aquí términa el cuarto capítulo, y quisiera agradecer a LDGV, Smithback y a peppa por sus reviews y por su interés.**

 **Respecto a la pregunta de si habrá romance, pues si, un poco y muy a su modo, lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez no sea lo más bonito, tierno o cursi, pero en cierto modo habrá una que otra escena romántica.**

 **Y quisiera preguntarles algo, ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Gohan? Se que es muy cambiante, pero tal y como dije antes, aquí todo tiene su explicación.**

 **Como avance, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzará una nueva etapa en la vida de Videl, dejara todo atrás para poder realizar su sueño enfrentándose a un mundo que no ha vivido por experiencia propia, y Gohan tendrá un nuevo desafío...**

 **Por último, si notan un error, por favor haganmelo saber, ahora si lo escrbí bien LDGV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero, como siempre, los personajes y DB, no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho para su entretenimiento.**

 **Este es un capítulo bastante corto, pensé anexarlo al siguiente, pero no quería mezclarlos, debido a que quiero tener cierto orden.**

 **Estoy muy feliz, debido al regreso de cierta autora que admiro, Polluela, gracias a su aparición y a su publicación, me ha llegado inspiración, de todos lados. Las palabras se quedan cortas con lo que siento, creo no soy el único, la verdad toda una comunidad esta muy feliz con su regreso.**

* * *

 **Pesadillas (Parte 1)**

La lluvia acompañaba a la noche, cada gota, cada sonido que producía al chocar contra el suelo, inundaban con su armoniosa sinfonía cada uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Lentamente entraba por la puerta principal, las gotas resbalaban por su ropa, su respiración se veía entrecortada como si hubiese corrido por diez horas sin detenerse, su visión se veía mermada por un para de lentes verdes, pero sin duda podía reconocer aquel lugar, jamás lo olvidaría...

De manera inconsciente se adentró en el lugar, era como si lo atrajera, lo llamara. A pesar de la oscuridad, los rayos que caían iluminaban temporalmente el interior de la enorme morada. Era un lugar con una inmensa cantidad de lujos, desde piezas de colección, hasta recuadros hechos por prestigiados pintores, la elegancia sé podía ver en cada esquina.

Pero su momento para poder admirar cada una de las distintas artesanías, se vio interrumpido cuando un estruendoso ruido se produjo en el piso de arriba, unos cristales habían sido quebrados. Su mirada se posó en el techo, escuchaba claramente las pisadas de un hombre ¡No! dos... Sonaba de una manera irregular, pronto se vieron acompañados por ruidos producidos debido al choque de cuerpos con distintos objetos, los quejidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, era una pelea sin duda alguna. La curiosidad lo invadía, del alguna manera sabía y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, conforme se acercaba a la escalera su corazón latía más rápido, su inhalaciones eran más frecuentes, su cuerpo perdía el ritmo. Una vez que se encontraba en la base del primer escalón, escuchó nuevamente el romper de unos cristales, titubeó por un segundo, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para subir, escuchó el inconfundible sonido que es producido al jalar el gatillo de un arma, se detuvo un instante, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a subir escalón por escalón, y otra vez se hizo presente el rugir de un arma de fuego, sólo que esta vez fueron dos repeticiones. No retrocedió ni un sólo paso, por más que quisiera no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sólo le quedaba observar. Estando cerca del final la escalera, cuando una cuarta ráfaga se hizo escuchar, en los últimos pasos que faltaban, lo unico que escuchaba era su respiración, que cada vez se hacia más fuerte, el incesante golpeo de las gotas de lluvia sobre la superficie, y una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que comenzaba a hablarle, no era para nada claro lo que decía, pero cada vez sonaba más desesperada. Un último paso, eso era todo, un último paso y estaría arriba, aunque aquella voz no era clara, la última palabra que logró escuchar fue tan nítida, que retumbó por un instante en su mente, esta palabra que por mas que quería hacerle caso, no lo hacía, su cuerpo no le dejaba... ¡HUYE!

Huye, era lo más sensato que se podía hacer, pero al no tener control sobre sus movimientos, siguió avanzando. Su mirada se posó en el suelo, debido al sonido que se produce al pisar un líquido. La alfombra en la cual se situaba, se encontraba manchada, claro que podía identificar el espeso líquido de color rojo, era más que obvio. El corredor se iluminó debido a la caída de un rayo, por un costado, logró divisar unas figuras, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia ellas. Veía en el suelo a una persona, inerte, rodeado por la misma sustancia que se encontraba pisando, ese hombre estaba muerto, él lo sabía, junto al cuerpo, la silueta de otra persona que tenía puesta su mirada en el cadáver, sostenía un arma en una de sus manos, no había que ser un genio para poder entender lo que había pasado... Pero un instante, aquella silueta dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo veía desde las escaleras, su corazón parecía que se fuese a salir, lentamente levantó el arma y apuntando directamente hacia él, el sonido de aquella acción se vio acompañado por el grito de una tercera persona, que no al parecer no debía estar allí, esa voz lo persigue de por vida, la voz de un infante gritando ¡PAPÁ!

* * *

Despertó de golpe con los ojo totalmente abiertos, su respiración que se encontraba agitada, poco apoco se fue relajando, en un suave movimiento se sentó en el sofá y con una de sus manos comenzó a limpiar sus ojos. En ese momento un sentimiento de frustración lo invadía

— Tuviste un mal sueño — Dijo Videl, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

— ...Si... — Respondió jadeante, sabía que no valía la pena tratar de mentir.

— ¿De qué trataba? — Preguntó la chica pelinegra.

— ...Nada importante... — Fue lo único que se atrevió a responder.

* * *

 **Aqui termina este corto capítulo, agradezco a LDGV, Smithback, Peppa y a Jill142 por sus reviews y su interés en esta historia. Este episodio lo hice con el fin de aclarar ciertas dudas con respecto a Gohan, pero creo que sólo surgieron más, y eso es lo que busco. Quieren romance, habrá algo, más que nada momentos incómodos y su relación irá cambiando conforme avance la historia.**

 **Todo aquí tendrá explicación, lo prometo, sólo deberán esperar para saber que es lo que pasa...**

 **Agradezco que hayas leído el capítulo, así como los reviews que dejen.**

 **Si ven un error ortográfico o falta de coherencia, de favor háganmelo saber, ahora si no hay objeción con esto LDGV. Las tildes que falten las corregiré con el tiempo.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y les deseo que tengan un buen día.**

 **Saludos! GV Mapache.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza... Se que demore mucho, pero surgieron varias cosas que mantuvieron ocupado, y con el tiempo lo que no pude continuar con la historia, bueno había perdido ciertas partes que tenía que reintegrar... Pero la historia sigue, tendrá drama, suspenso, acción, varios elementos que considero interesantes.**

 **Este es un capítulo corto, ya que es una situación compleja y debó pensar bien como se desarrollará, la tramaa principal está hecha, sólo son los sucesos como éste los que debo estructurar bien.**

* * *

 **Decisión final**

— ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! — Fue lo que se escuchó a través de la radio, la voz y diversos sonidos que hacían difícil la comprensión de la situación daban a conocer que la situación era de sumo peligro.

— ¡Hanck responde! — Ordenaba Bull, pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el sonido de la estática se podía percibir — ¡Responde...! ¡Maldición! — Con la radio en la mano, solo hizo por apartarla de su oído con fuerza para luego posar sus ojos en nuestros rostros de los cuales brotaban hilos de sangre — ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? — Apenas iba a responder cuando a lo no tan lejos se hizo escuchar el potente ruido de un par de disparos. Los tres pudimos identificar la dirección de la cual provenían, no se escuchaban lejos, tal vez a tres cuadras — ¿¡Pero qué coño está pasando!? — Exigió una respuesta, apenas iba a hablar cuando Gohan comenzó a explicarle.

— Parece ser que los sujetos que eran dueños de las provisiones que encontramos las quieren de vuelta...

— ¿Que...? — Dijo confundido, Gohan no había sido lo bastante claro para Bull — ¿Estas diciendo qué hay bandidos en esta zona?

— Si... — Respondí aún agitada — Me atacaron hace un momento, pero Gohan... — Entonces fui interrumpida por la voz molesta de mi jefe.

— ¿¡Y qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos...! — Después de eso, salimos del almacén y nos dirigirnos hacia donde habíamos escuchado anteriormente los disparos.

El ambiente era tenso, mi jefe se veía muy alterado, y como no podría estarlo, también yo estaba alterada , quizás más que él, sólo Gohan se mostraba no calmado, más bien pensativo... No podía describir como lucía, era bastante extraño, bueno no debería sorprenderme, no después de que derrotara a tres sujetos a la vez aun así lo hacia. Apenas llevábamos una cuadra cuando Bull nos paro.

— Esperen... Posiblemente estén armados — Tras decir esto Bull sacó su arma, al igual que Gohan, a penas empezaba a desenfundar la mía cuando me detuvo — Espera Videl, jamás has estado en un enfrentamiento armado, esto tal vez sea muy peligroso — Su voz se notaba temblorosa y muy rápida, su respiración agitada — Lo que harás será ir al punto de reunión tal vez este una de las camionetas ahí después busca un radio de alta frecuencia tiene forma de una mochila, no te servirá si no lo conectas con una de las antenas de largo alcance toma también una y lleva las contigo, luego sube a la parte más alta que puedas, pero no te alejes demasiado, una vez que hayas encontrado un buen lugar conecta la antena con la radio, la mochila tiene varias entradas pero sólo son dos las que le funcionan a esa antena, las identificarás rápido, el cable azul va conectado al lado izquierdo el gris al derecho cuando lo hayas hecho, sintoniza la frecuencia 78.0 si no escuchas prueba con la 82.1 y por ultimo esta la 88.7 así podrás establecer comunicación segura con la base ¿Entendiste?

— Más o menos... — Respondí un tanto dudosa de mis palabras, dijo todo muy rápido apenas logré comprender unas cosas, y mientras aún seguía recapitulando lo que me acababa de decir, volvió a hablar.

— Bien... Cuando haya comunicación explicarás a la base la situación y pedirás apoyo de inmediato — De acuerdo, ni yo se que es lo que esta pasando y me pide que le diga a alguien mas, rayos, no tengo otra opción — ¡Ve! — Reaccioné de inmediato y me dirigí los más rápido posible, di un rápido vistazo hacia mis compañeros y vi como ambos se dirigían hacia la zona de peligro, bueno ahora es mi turno.

Mientras me dirigía a donde me había indicado Bull, se escucharon un par de ráfagas de armas de fuego, parece que la situación no mejorará, no debo distraerme, concentrate, buscar una radio y una antena, radio y antena, radio y antena, me lo repetía un millón de veces para no olvidarlo. La distancia que recorría hacia el punto de reunión se me hizo larga y el tiempo eterno, aún no llegaba cuando nuevamente sonaron los cañones de un par de armas. Por fin llegue al punto, y tal y como dijo Bull, ahí estaba una camioneta, es hora de trabajar.

— A ver... ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Una radio de frecuencia larga y una antena de... ¿De qué cosa? — Estaba nerviosa y las prisas no me ayudaban, sentía que le fallaba a mi equipo, entonces busque dentro de la camioneta y encontré la radio, eso creo, tiene forma de mochila o parecido... — Ahora la antena — Seguí buscando y por suerte la encontré, pero para la suerte que tengo, habían dos muy distintas, no tuve tiempo de averiguar cual era la que serviría, así que tome las dos, y con el equipo necesario busque el lugar más alto que pudiese alcanzar, las edificaciones a mi alrededor parecían no ser bastante altas, de uno y dos niveles, pero a media cuadra logré ver una que poseía tres pisos — Bien ese... — Con la mochila radio en el hombro y las antenas en las manos me apure a llegar al edificio, cuando llegue a la entrada del lugar mis prisas se vieron frenadas por una sensación que me invadió, miedo, adentro estaba obscuro, y tenía las manos ocupadas, pero no puedo fallar no debo fallar, mi equipo me necesita, respire hondo y con un poco de esfuerzo saque mi linterna, muy bien... Di pasos lentos pero firmes, mis oídos estaban más atentos a cualquier sonido que nunca, el chillido de un roedor, el choque de gotas de agua contra el suelo, el rechinar de la estructura, cada cosa que se moviese la escuchaba, y eso me daba más miedo, entre más adentro estaba más tensión sentía, el lugar con o casi todos los que he visto era espeluznante, pero no debo dudar, debo darme prisa, así que comencé a caminar más rápido, luego encontré las escaleras al segundo piso, por suerte eran continuas, así que de inmediato llegue a la azotea, me acerqué lo más a la orilla que pude y coloque las cosas en el piso — Ahora, ¿Cuál de las dos será la que funcione? — Creo que será esta, ya que hay una pequeña diferencia de la otra, esta es más larga, aparte la otra y me dispuse a conectarla, vi los enchufes y revise la mochila para ver si poseía las entradas, y tal como dijo Bull, rápido las identifiqué, ahora el reto era recordar como se conectaba — El azul al izquierdo ¿O era al derecho? — No tenía tiempo para descubrir como era , así que lo conecte de la manera que creí correcta, parecía funcionar, ya que comencé a escuchar pero solo era estática — Debo sintonizarla, ¿Y cómo se sintoniza esto? — Trate de buscar como cambiaba de frecuencia, comencé a presionar una par de botones y girar las manivelas, y entendí que una era la que cambiaba de estación, ya que se empezaba a escuchar diferente — ¿Cuáles eran las frecuencias? ¡Carajo! — Debí poner más atención, no tengo más opciones, gire la manivela a la derecha y a la izquierda, no parecía funcionar, tal vez no esta conectado correctamente, tal vez es la antena equivocada, o tal vez esta no es la radio... Pero por un golpe de suerte logré sintonizar a una de las frecuencias y comencé a escuchar algo, tome el micrófono y hable — Hola ¿Alguien me escucha? — Pasaron unos segundo hasta que alguien contestó.

— Si... me es... chas, cam... — Decía la voz al otro lado del micrófono, aunque con demasiada estática, era difícil entender lo que decia

— Hola habla Videl, necesitamos apoyo y rápido, cambio — ¿Por qué digo cambio?

— Bi... Videl, explica... su situación... necesito que... pases... superiores... cam...io.

— ¡Estamos siendo atacados por personas! Por favor hable mas fuerte, no se escucha bien. Cambio

— Nece...to... Hablar... Jefe... diga... me... ubicación, cambio.

— Eem... ¿Mi ubicación? – No podía creerlo... Era posiblemente la situación más crítica en la que he estado y me pasa esto ¿Tiene que ser una broma?– ¡No se cual es mi maldita ubicación! ¡Ya de se prisa, no hay tiempo que perder! Cambio — Le respondí furiosa, me esta haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Esta... revisaremos... y envia... mos apoyo... emergencia, cambio.

— ¡Gracias! — Dicho esto colgué y comencé a levantar las cosas, ya he pedido el apoyo, sólo espero que ha ellos les haya ido bien.

* * *

Por otra parte Gohan y Bull, caminaban con cautela por las orillas de la calle, escondiéndose entre los autos, cada paso era acompañado con el latir del corazón, como un tambor pulsando cada vez más y más fuerte.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación parecida? —Pregunto Bull al chico de cabellos negros, que sólo se dedicaba a pensar, aparentemente. Su mirada en el suelo y su silencio dejaban todo en claro.

— Si... Varias veces... — Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza — ¿Y tu? — Volteó a verlo directo a los ojos, serio, su mirada mostraban que estaba listo.

— Sólo una vez... — Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras sujetaba su arma con fuerza y por su mente una enorme cantidad de pensamientos los abrumaban ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuántos serán? Cosas y cosas que lo hacían dudar.

— Entonces recuerda, que no importa lo que pase... — Decía Gohan, como si el estuviese al mando, pasando experiencia, dandole lecciones — Haz que cada tiro cuente...

* * *

 **Agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, y el interes que han mostrado.**

 **Tal vez algunos notaron esta última frase, no es mía fue tomada prestada, espero no meterme en problemas. Por cierto, a claro por segunda o tercera vez, en esta historia no hay poderes, ni extraterrestre, pero si saiyajines, de cierto modo.**

 **No habrá saludo especiales, más que para todos aquellos que lean esto, que pasen una bonita noche, o tarde o día.**

 **Me sorprende como han escrito y como esta comunidad ha crecido, juegos escritores que expresan sus ideas y a veces sus sentimiento.**

 **P.D. Espero poder actualizar en una o dos semanas.**


End file.
